Just One More Time
by BRKNHRT12
Summary: Sequel (spin off) to "Maybe Just A Little" Jesus's boyhood friend comes home from college and pays him a visit just before he goes off to boarding school. They haven't seen each other in over four years.Miguel is the boy Jesus had a very intense physical same sex relationship with when he was twelve and Miguel was fourteen. He had shared his story with Jude and Connor.
1. Cross roads

The twenty year old sits in his truck at the stop light waiting for the green so he can turn onto the street that will take him to his destination. Some part of him his telling him to turn around, it's been too long, too little contact, too much history that's been buried away in recesses of the mind to suddenly turn up without notice. But, the other part is telling him, he has to go, he has to see for himself, what time has done. More than four years without any kind of contact with or information about the person he going to see. Then the news from his father, now he's home from school for a couple of weeks and he finds himself here at the stop light, at the cross roads of a street that's going to take him back to a place he has not been for quite some time.

He pulls up to the house and while he's parking he thinks that there was still time to change his mind and keep going. Something won't let him though, so he decides to not fight it and just go with his feelings. He gets out of his truck and stretches, looking at the front door of the residence, then he walks up and takes a few moments before he rings the doorbell.

Maybe no one is home and he'll be saved, or the person he is visiting won't be in and he can make an excuse that he'll come back again. He isn't quite sure why he feels so nervous but he does and when the door opens his breath caught for a moment.

"Hi can I help you "says the woman who answers the door.

"Ms. Foster "says the young man.

Stef looks up at him with a puzzled face and then she covers her mouth with her hand as she realizes.

"Oh my god, Miguel is that you?" she squeals.

Before he could answer she throws herself at him and pulls him into a welcoming hug.

"I can't believe how much you've grown, how tall are you? She says and asks.

"Six three" he replies.

"Really, your dad told me you had grown a lot, but I never imagined. You look great and even more handsome than I remember" gushed stef.

"Oh, you're making make blush" he said as he started getting flushed in the face.

"Come in, come in" she says and takes him by the hand and leads him inside.

She leads him into the living room where he sees two younger boys playing a Wii video game. They both stopped and stared at him.

"Boys introduce yourselves, this is Miguel, he used to be friends with Jesus when they were younger. I'm going to go up and get him, I don't think he can hear me with those stupid head phones on." Says Stef as she heads for the stairs.

He notices the boys are still staring, looking up at him with their mouths open. His eyebrows wrinkle, puzzled at why the two younger boys seemed to be entranced. Still they haven't spoken. This is strange he thinks but then again, not really, this is something he has had to deal with since he became a teenager, maybe earlier, being stared at. Girls flirt and boys stare. He decides to break the ice.

"Hi guys, I'm Miguel" he says as he walks over, his hand extended.

"I'm, I'm Jude, Jesus's younger brother" stuttered the smaller slender boy as he shook his hand.

As he took the hand of the other handsome athletically built boy he heard him say

"I'm …gay… oh my god, Connor, Connor my name is Connor" he squeaked.

Miguel shook his hand firmly and chuckled with a smile as he said "Hi gay Connor."

"And by the way, that's ok" he added.

The boy threw both his hands over his face and he started turning tomato red by the second.

The other boy, Jude, stood there with his mouth wide open in disbelief, looking at his friend with a look that said; "you ass".

"What are you guys playing?" he asked trying to lighten up the air.

"Connor you wanna take this one since you feel like sharing" said the one named Jude.

"Umm, Major League Baseball 2K" Connor replied softly, still embarrassed.

"Great Game, I play ball in college" he responds.

"Me too, I play ball at school" replied the Connor boy.

He notices that the boys are back to staring again and he follows their eyes. No, it can't be, he thinks. They couldn't be looking there, could they? They were not staring at his face like before.

"Do I have something on my pants?" he asks as he looks down at himself.

When he looks back up both boys have averted their eyes and both of them are turning red.

"Oh boy, they were" he thinks to himself. This is something he used to also, people looking him in the face and then their eyes dropping just below his belt. The fact that he was wearing slim fit jeans that hugged every curve of his long muscled legs and needed just a little more room in the crotch area for modesty, did not help things. It used to bother him some, but he's become comfortable with the fact that he's a lot more gifted than most and that it shows. But he can't help feeling a little embarrassed at being ogled by the two younger teenage boys. Soon he's a little pink in the face too. So he decides the best thing to do is to sit with his hands folded in his lap.

"Can I get you something to drink" the little one named Jude says, without making eye contact.

"Yes, do you have bottled water?" he responds, thankful for the icebreaker.


	2. Rescue Me

"We have other stuff" said Jude. "You can have anything you want..." his voice trailed off.

"To drink, to drink, I mean" he quickly caught himself.

Miguel looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"I should go get that now" the mortified younger boy said.

"I should probably go help him" the Connor boy said.

Both boys hurried off to the kitchen.

What on earth is going on? Miguel thought to himself. Are these little boys flirting with me? He shook his head and smiled.

He started looking around at the room, it seemed strange but at the same time familiar. It's been a long time since he had been there. He saw pictures of the family. He saw faces he recognized from before and two new faces. One he had just met, Jude, but the new girl in the photo was a stranger to him. Then a picture caught his eye, a face he knew when it was younger, he was transfixed by the boy in the singlet and how the image in his head translated to the image he was seeing now.

 ***** Connor and Jude in the kitchen*****

"Oh my god Jude, that's Miguel... you know...that Miguel" Connor said in a hushed voice.

"Yes I know" replied Jude. "What was that, all of a sudden you can't remember your own name?" Jude asked in the same hushed voice.

"I don't know what happened. I heard myself saying it but I couldn't stop." Connor replied "He's just so..." He started to say.

"Breathtaking" Jude cut him off.

"What about you?"Anything you want?" "Really Jude?" Asked Connor.

"Ok, you made your point. It was a slip" acquiesced Jude.

"But... he could, couldn't he? Asked Jude with a sly look.

"With my cherry on top" replied Connor with his trademark smirk and eyebrow flip.

"Mmm, you may want to rethink that" said Jude to a puzzled Connor. Jude remembered what Jesus had shared about another cherry popping incident involving Miguel.

"Besides, I thought that would be between us" Jude said as he glanced up at Connor and bit his bottom lip.

"Really?" Replied Connor. "Sure of yourself much?"

"Well, you got dibs on mine" returned Jude.

"Oh my god" replied Connor. "What happened to the sweet, shy little Jude I knew."

"You kissed him, remember" retorted Jude.

"Did you look... I mean, down?" Jude asked.

"Yep" replied Connor. "Kinda hard not to, it was right there in your face" he added. "Did you?" He asked.

"I think I might have undressed him with my eyes" replied Jude.

"There's just something about him. I don't know how to put it..." Jude continued.

"He's sex on legs" Connor finished for him.

"Yep. Three legs" Jude said, looking at Connor.

"Do you think we're horrible?" asked Connor.

"Yep" Said Jude. "We're going straight to hell"

Connor was silent for a while, he was doing that slack jaw thing he does.

"Don't do that right now" said Jude.

"Whaat?" Asked Connor, puzzled.

"You can't do that thing with your jaw. It's too much for me right now. Not with with that thing sitting in there and you... I might just spontaneously combust in a minute" Jude said, shaking his head.

"Oh" said Connor. "I think I'm going to need some cold water too." He said as he put his hand into his pocket, trying to conceal the bulge that suddenly started to form.

Jude bent over to retrieve the water from the refrigerator. Suddenly he felt a slap on his butt, then he felt a strong hand palm and squeeze one of his buns. Startled, he looks back quickly to see Connor standing close behind him with his butt cheek in hand and with his other hand massaging himself and palming his erection through his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jude, looking at his boyfriend with his eyebrow arched.

"You said I got dibs, so I'm just claiming a little ownership" replied Connor flipping his brows.

"Is that so?" Replied Jude as he slowly nodded.

"Yep" said Connor. "I could get to like this, really like this."

"I should hope so" said Jude. "But for now you shouldn't grab anything you can't eat."

With that he walked away with two bottles of water, leaving Connor with his mouth hanging open.

Miguel sat staring at the picture on the wall, he had gotten comfortable, he leaned back in the couch, both arms outstretched over the back. His head turned to the left in the direction of the picture. His legs wide apart. He wasn't aware the boys had returned. He turned his head around to see the two teenagers standing in front of him. Jude holding two bottles of water and Connor with his own opened bottle and he had his other hand in his pocket. A move Miguel knew too well. Oh lord, how long have they been standing here? He thought. They're doing it again, he thinks to himself. This time there was no mistaking exactly where their attention was focused. He leaned forward, bringing his legs together and his hands to rest between them.

"You have a big one and a... I mean there are two sizes of water to choose from, a big one and a small" Jude realizing how that sounded, managed to clean up. Wishing there was a hole under his feet that he could fall into.

"Oh, definitely a big one and he looks like a good eater too" Connor said snidely, digging the hole deeper for Jude.

"I'll take both" replied Miguel quickly.

The boys both bit their bottom lips in unison and looked at him with eyes that betrayed exactly what was going through their heads.

"Waters, both waters. Thank you" Miguel said matter of fact, looking at them through squinted eyes, wondering what the two horny teenagers were up to.

"Of course, what else" said the Jude boy with a look of feigning innocence.

"Bummer" muttered the Connor boy.

"What's that?" Asked Miguel pretending not to hear.

"Nothing, just wishful thinking" the Connor boy said as he rolled his eyes up and bit his bottom lip.

"Ditto" muttered Jude.

"These aren't spiked are they" Miguel said sarcastically as he opened a bottle and started to gulp the water down.

"Darn it, didn't think of that" Jude retorted as he snapped his fingers.

"Why would we ever want to have someone helpless and in our hands, especially someone who looks like you do and might have a not so concealed weapon." Added Connor.

Miguel almost choked, he slapped his chest as he coughed trying to catch his breath.

He needed the water because these two boys were just unbelievable. He was secretly hoping someone would come to rescue him soon. Sure he was much taller and stronger than them, but he was starting to wonder if he should be concerned about his safety and his virtue. He was used to being flirted with and come on to by both girls and dudes. He went to an extremely progressive college and it was a part of everyday life, especially for a boy that looked the way he did and came with the trappings he did. The very thing the Connor boy alluded to. But he wasn't prepared for these two.

He definitely was not prepared for the flood of emotions that were about to be unleashed.

"Miguel?" The voice questioned softly. "Is that really you?" Jesus said as he walked into the living-room.


	3. A Thousand Years

Stef made her way up the stairs to her son's room. She had called his name at least three times with no response. She was grumbling something under her breath about him going deaf with those damn headphones. She walked up to the open door and looked inside and saw Jesus on the bed. He was laying on his stomach, back to her. He was dressed in a tank top and his boxer briefs. He was flipping the pages of a magazine and bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to through his Beats headphones.

"Jesus I've been calling you" she said but the boy was oblivious.

She walked over shaking her head and shifted one side of the headphones as she said

"Hey bud, mom to Jesus"

Jesus was jolted by the sudden action and he spun around quickly

"What.. Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh, nothing love, just trying to get your attention for last several minutes" replied Stef.

"I'm Sorry mom, I didn't hear you" he apologized. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"I'm sure" returned Stef. "But I'm not here about chores" she added, oozing sarcasm.

"Mom!" He protested. "That's not funny."

"Whatever, anyway I came to tell you that you have a visitor" she said in a sing songy voice.

"Visitor? He questioned. "Mom, you could have just sent Brad up. It's not like he hasn't been here before."

"You're not even dressed" replied stef sounding incredulous.

"Mom, he's on my wrestling team remember, he's seen me... you know" Jesus responded, throwing up his hands.

"Ok, TMI, and it's not Brad or anyone else from your team" replied Stef as she put up a halting hand.

"Is it a girl?" Asks Jesus, suddenly sounding eager.

"No" She responded curtly.

"Okaay, so, who is this?" Jesus asked as his brows wrinkled and sounding a bit impatient.

"It's a surprise love" His mom says, again with the sing songy voice. "You'll just have to come down and see. And you might want to put some clothes on" she admonishes.

"Mom you're being weird" the teenager says as he rolls his eyes.

"Yep, that's part of my motherly duties love" she retorts.

"What are you listening to anyway?" She asks as she takes the headphones from his hand.

She puts them on and listens for a little.

"Oh, this is nice, really nice" she says.

She listens to the lyrics and starts to rock to the song.

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

I have died every day waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a Thousand years

I'll love you for a Thousand more"

"This is beautiful" she says looking at her son as if she was seeing him for the first time. "Who is this?" she asks.

"Christina Perri" He replies softly. "It's my favorite song"

"Ok, see you downstairs, don't keep your guest waiting too long." she says and hands him back the headphones.

None of them knew how ominous this song would be for this moment and for some time to come, years to come.

Not the mother who up till now hadn't realized her son had a tender, romantic underside. Not the teenager who was about to walk down stairs into a whirlwind of memories and emotions long buried. Not the twenty year old drop-dead gorgeous baseball player sitting, waiting nervously for what seemed like a thousand years.


	4. A Familiar Place

Miguel stood up quickly when he heard the voice. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the boy that walked into the living-room. All of a sudden he was fourteen again and laying eyes, for the first time, on the boy who looked back at him with an eagerness in his eyes that matched his. He blinked himself back to the present. He was not fourteen any longer, and the boy was not twelve, but the feeling was still the same. His first instinct was to run over and pull him into a bear hug. But better play it cool he decides, what with these other people there, especially the hormonal two. An unbridled outburst of affection and emotion might give away too much to those observing. Plus, would such a display still be welcomed? His heart raced in his chest as looked at the face he saw in the picture on the wall standing only feet away.

Jesus walked into the living room with trepidation, curious to see who was this mystery visitor. He saw the tall figure sitting on the couch, sipping water from a bottle. His brother and Connor sitting side by side looking guilty. Then, it dawns on him who it might be. Could it be? He thinks to himself. His heart suddenly starts racing and the question slips from his lips in disbelief.

"Miguel… is that really you?"

The figure shoots up immediately at the question and looks his direction. The face has matured some, and the difference in height is astounding, but there is no mistaking who this was. Oh my god, look at him, he thinks to himself. Then suddenly old memories come flooding back, feelings and emotions long buried are now creeping to the forefront and it gets almost too overwhelming in that moment. He fights the urge to speed across the distance between them and throw his arms about him. He questions whether that would be ok. Keep it in, keep it together, he tells himself.

"It is you" he says.

"Yes, it's me" Miguel says, smiling broadly. "Have I changed that much?"

"I told it was a surprise" Stef interjected.

The two meet half way. A hand shake. A bro hug. Shoulders bump. Respectable space between the bodies. Mutual slaps on the back.

To the observant eye, two friends greeting each other.

To the two young men both trying to contain themselves; the smell of him, the heat from him, his touch. A charade is being played out for the people watching and for each other. Neither wanting or daring to let on to the other what is really happening inside.

"Are you kidding me?" Says Jesus incredulously. "I mean, look at you."

"My god, you've become the jolly green giant" he teases.

"And you're still a sprout" Miguel teases back. "Not so scrawny anymore, but still a sprout."

"Whatever" Jesus responds as punches Miguel in the arm. Then he palms the bicep and squeezes a couple of times.

"Damn, looks like you've been hitting the gym hard" says Jesus.

"Kinda have to, with baseball and all" replies Miguel. "It helps with my hitting and throwing." "Looks like you've been hitting the gym too" he adds.

"Yeah, I'm on the wrestling team" Jesus replies.

"I noticed, I see the pictures on the wall and the trophies." Miguel returns.

"So, Miguel, can I get you something?" Asked Stef.

"I'm good thanks" Miguel responds. "The boys took care of me, at least tried."

At the inflection in his voice, Jesus flashed the boys a glare. Connor and Jude were suddenly busy looking everywhere except at him.

"Ok then, I'll leave you boys to catch up" she says before she takes her leave.

"Come up to my room" Jesus says and motions Miguel to go ahead of him.

"Sure" says Miguel. "Should be safer than down here" he remarks and cast a glance at the boys before he head up the stairs.

Jesus lingered a bit before following behind his friend. He glared at the boys and then pursed his lips and dragged his finger across his throat.

You could practically hear the boys swallow hard as they understood the meaning of the unspoken threat.

Miguel walks into the room and looks around, he thinks of the many hours he spent hanging out in there, playing games, talking all night, daring to get close to the boy liked more than he liked anyone else. They spent more time at his house though, because according to Jesus, his mom wasn't as nosey as his moms. He noticed the room had two beds and he can tell by the decor it's shared with Jude. He gets caught up in reminiscing and is momentarily unaware that Jesus has entered the room behind him.

Having put the younger boys on notice for whatever transgressions they may have committed he heads up the stairs to join Miguel in his room. As he enters the room he sees Miguel standing there with his back to him. Jesus stops for a moment to take in the impressive figure of a man that he has grown into. He still can't believe how tall his friend has gotten. Miguel standing there in slim fit jeans that fit like they were made just for him and a college logo t-shirt with the sleeves cut off is quite impressive indeed. He steps into the room and closes the door till it's slightly ajar.

"Hey" Jesus says, getting the boy's attention.

"Hey" Miguel responds as turns around.

They look at each other, hesitating, not sure of who should say more first.

Miguel takes a few steps towards Jesus, who himself takes a couple of steps forward. Soon they are standing face to chest. The face being Jesus's and the chest being Miguel's. One of them looking down one of them looking up.

Without saying anything more the two hug, a full body embrace. Miguel's strong arms wrapped around Jesus's muscular shoulders, Jesus's arms wrapped around Miguel's trim muscular waist. Both pressing the other into their bodies. Miguel's head is leaned down, his nose and lips brushing at the shorter boy's ear. Jesus has his head turned to the side, his cheek pressed into the warmth of Miguel's muscled chest.

"I wanted to do this so bad" whispered Miguel.

"Me too" Jesus breathed out.

The two young men stood there in each other's embrace feeling like they have come back to a familiar place that they have not been to for a while.


	5. The Big Boys

Miguel breathed in the scent of Jesus in his proximity, the smell of his skin, the hint of cologne. There in his embrace with his nose brushing at Jesus's neck, with his eyes closed, his mind had once again regressed to his early teenage years.

He felt Jesus gently pull back and suck in an audible deep breath and he was looking down into pools of viscous ebony.

Wrapped in Miguel's arms Jesus felt the heat from the taller boy seeping into his own body, his nostrils filled with natural and slightly musty smell that permeated from the rock solid muscular body. Then, he felt his own body starting to betray him, the tingly, prickly feeling was starting to make its way down his spine to the small of his back. The slight yearning starting to develop in his nipples that were already erect and pressing into the broad warm chest. An awareness of familiar stirring below his waist.

He took a deep breath and gently pushed back from Miguel, glancing up into the piercing black eyes.

"I… I can't believe you're here" Jesus's says in a soft voice that sounded laden with unresolved questions, regret, disappointment and incredulity all at once.

Miguel dropped his eyes and head and hesitated before he replied "I didn't know how to…"

"Hey, but you're here now" Jesus chimed in, smiling, trying to lighten up the moment.

It was obvious, but Miguel was thankful anyway.

"So how's college life and all that good stuff?" Asked Jesus. _'gotta distract myself'_

"School is school, you know, but I'm having fun and playing a lot of ball" replied Miguel as he ran a hand over his head which was shaved in a very fetching baldy.

"I bet you're having lot of fun and partying up a storm" Jesus teased.

"Hey I have my share" replied Miguel. _'Oh God, give me strength'_

"And what's with the George Wilson from the Titans look alike thing, you play baseball" Jesus teased further.

"Oh my god, not you too, I get that so much at school" Miguel said as he covered his face with his hand and shook his head. "I'm better looking though."

"Whatever Miguel" retorted Jesus. _'Can't let him know he's right.'_

"What about you though, all buff and looking so sex… solid" Miguel corrected himself.

But, it was too late, Jesus's head popped at the comment and his eyes widened and he seemed to start to struggle with a response.

 _'_ _Damn I can't believe that came out'_ Miguel thought.

Jesus was standing there still at a loss for words and just as red as could be.

 _'_ _Oh shit, he just didn't say that'_ thought Jesus. He felt himself getting flushed and he knew it must be showing. He turned away from Miguel trying to conceal his flattered embarrassment and the scarlet that had suddenly invaded his neck up.

Miguel's mind raced trying to find a way to alleviate the uneasiness that his remark had caused.

"So you have a little brother now" he said hoping to take things on a different track.

"Yeah, you met Jude, my little brother is special" replied Jesus, once again facing Miguel.

"And the other kid, Connor?" queried Miguel.

"Oh him, Jude's boyfriend, my future brother-in-law, they're gay" replied Jesus.

"I kinda gathered that from the way…" Miguel hesitated as he spoke.

"What?" asked Jesus with wrinkled brows.

Noting Jesus's reaction Miguel took pause.

But Jesus was having none of it.

"Miguel" Jesus said with a look that Miguel hadn't forgotten he knew his friend was not going to let it go.

"Don't over react, ok, it's just that…" and he proceeded to give a rundown of what happened with the boys earlier.

"I'm going to kill them!" Jesus said as he listened to Miguel.

"No, please, don't even say anything, I'm kinda used to it anyway. At school with the girls and the guys, even some of my teammates. Not to sound conceited or anything but it kinda comes with the territory, I've gotten used to it." Miguel said.

"I know you're not conceited" said Jesus in a voice of earnest. "And I can't say I blame people for acting the way they do around you. I mean, look at you, you're freaking unbelievable" he added. "You always were" his voice trailed off.

It was Miguel's turn to hide the crimson hue that was suddenly washing across the remarkably handsome face.

"I can't blame the boys either, it's not entirely their fault, but I'm still going to kill them" Jesus said as he rested his face in his hands and shook his head.

"What? Jesus?" Miguel asked cautiously.

"Oh god, this wasn't supposed to happen, I didn't think I would ever see you again, that you would be sitting here on my bed ever again, it's been over four years and…" Jesus was saying.

"I know, I owe you an explanation, I know that" Miguel said cutting Jesus off as he hung his head and looked at the floor.

"I told the boys about us" Jesus said softly.

"What? You… you told them?" Asked Miguel incredulously as he jumped up from the bed and started pacing the floor with both his hands on his bald head.

"Please don't be upset" said Jesus in a voice that sounded contrite and defeated.

Miguel stopped and looked at him. He saw Jesus sitting with his head hanging. He was dazed by the revelation, of course, but a part of him remembered that he couldn't be upset with Jesus back when they were kids and he realized in that moment that it was still the same.

Jesus sat on his bed looking at his feet, he couldn't bear to look up and see the disappointment that he knew must be in Miguel's eyes. But he forced himself to meet the older boys gaze head on.

"You're upset aren't you? He asked, looking at Miguel with eyes that showed he was on the verge of tears.

Miguel saw watery eyes and they cut through him like a jolt of electricity. _'Gotta get out of here before it's too late. While I still have the strength.'_

 _"_ This was a mistake, I shouldn't have come" he said, trying to convince himself that he meant it as he turned towards the door.

Jesus shot up from the bed in a flash and stopped him, grabbing him by the wrist.

Miguel wanted to pull his arm away from his grasp but he couldn't bring himself to be aggressive with Jesus.

"Please Miguel, let me explain, then you can go if you want to" Jesus pleaded.

Miguel took a deep breath, he knew he had lost the moment he decided to turn around and look into that face, into those eyes.

Jesus was looking up at him with pleading eyes and Miguel saw a tear slide down Jesus's cheek. Instinctively he reached and wiped it away with his fingers.

"Jude thought I didn't love and accept him because he's gay and he has a boyfriend and that I was upset that they were together. I wanted him to understand that he was wrong. I just thought if I told them about us, about me, and how I felt about you when we friends that he would believe me when I told him I loved him no matter what." Jesus said.

"Jude is lucky to have a brother like you, just like I was lucky to have you as a friend, even though I messed that up" said Miguel.

"What exactly did you tell them" asked Miguel.

"Well, Connor knows we messed around, you know jerked off together and kissed a couple of times. Jude knows, oh god, Jude knows everything, just about" Jesus admitted.

"Everything? Even… you know, what happened that time?" asked Miguel.

"Yeah that too. Me and Jude, we've become really close and I trust him, I'm pretty sure he hasn't even told Connor the rest. And those two are pretty tight, kinda remind me of us back then." Said Jesus. "We even had a little thing just for us."

"What kind of little thing?" Asked Miguel suspiciously.

"We jerked off together" Jesus replied and a smile returned to his face and eyes.

"Eww, with your brother?" Exclaimed Miguel

"Don't say it like that, there was no touching involved." Explained Jesus.

"Whatever, still weird" said Miguel as he pretend to shiver.

"You're not upset?" Jesus asked sounding a little worried.

"I wasn't upset, a little disappointed maybe and shocked but I understand" replied Miguel.

"I'm sorry" Jesus responded.

"It's ok, I'm good." Miguel returned.

"You know that explains why they were on my jock so hard" Miguel said looking at Jesus impishly. "I swear if you guys didn't come down when you did, I would have had to fight that little tag team off to keep my clothes on."

"Miguel, those tight fitting jeans give away a lot" replied Jesus with a smirk.

"Are you trying to say it's my fault I was born like this" Miguel asked as he slanted his at Jesus.

"No I'm just stating the obvious…no pun intended" Jesus replied with a chuckle.

As he spoke his tongue glided over his lips, unconsciously, habitually licking them moist.

Miguel's eyes honed in on the act. He responded with his own unconscious habit of biting his bottom lip.

Jesus' eyes flickered to Miguel's lips.

They were un-aware that they were each doing the thing that drives them wild about the other.

Miguel was smiling again, he hands on Jesus shoulders, squeezing gently to reassure him.

Then Miguel suddenly backed Jesus to the wall.

"You know I could never get enough of you" said Miguel.

Jesus could feel the heat from the six foot three, two hundred and ten pounds muscled from baseball body that almost has him pinned on the wall. He dared not look up into the eyes of the Greek god that Miguel had grown into because he wouldn't be able to convincingly say the words that came from his lips.

"Please Miguel" he says. "I'm past that now." But, he can feel his body begging to differ.

"Just one more time… please. I thought I was past it too" said Miguel.

They were both quiet for a moment, Miguel's hands were still on Jesus shoulders and they slowly met each other's eyes.

It must have clicked to both of them simultaneously that they suddenly had the urge to kiss each other.

The longing stare down continued for a while longer as none wanted to make the first move.

Miguel spoke first "I need to tell you what happened."

Jesus said nothing he just nodded but his eyes spoke volumes; _'please I need to know'_ they said.

Miguel had just started to lean in when the door swung open and Jude and Connor walked in.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something" said Jude.

Connor just stood there looking.

"What are you two doing here" asked Jesus as he and Miguel stepped back from each other.

"We just came to get our game, the PSP" Jude said throwing up his hands in surrender.

Connor said nothing he just looked.

"No, get out, now" Jesus huffed.

"It's ok" said Miguel.

"Don't encourage them" Jesus shot back.

"Tell you what, you wanna get out of here for a while? My truck is outside, brand new, Hemi" Miguel offered.

"Yeah that sounds good" said Jesus.

"Can we tag along?" Connor said finally speaking.

"Absolutely not" said Jesus as he put his feet into slip on Vans.

As he and Miguel headed to the door, Miguel turned and said to the younger teenagers

"Sorry guys only the big ones allowed" Miguel said as he did a measure with his fingers. "Big boys that is."

Then he threw his arm over Jesus's shoulder as they left the room. He looked back again and said,

"Bummer" and he gave them the cutest pout.

Connor and Jude stood there speechless with their mouths hanging open.


	6. There's More To Him

"Did he just..?" Asked Connor as he watched the two older boys exit the room.

"Huh huh" replied Jude. "I think we just got dissed"

"Did you catch that bitch face he gave us?" Jude asked.

"God, even when he's being shady, he still …." Connor started to say.

"Hot" Jude quickly interjected.

"Huh, huh" Connor responded.

They looked at each other, searching for some realization in each other's expression.

Connor broke the silence.

"Did you see… were they about to…?" he asked.

"Oh God, thank you" Jude breathed out. "I thought it was just me."

"Damn, I think we walked in a little too soon" Connor said with a hint of disappointment.

"I don't want to think about it." Replied Jude.

As much as it would have been exciting to see the two older boys in a lip lock, in the back of his mind, Jude started to be concerned about his brother and wondered how this was all affecting him. Jesus had become very dear to him and he also knew that Jesus was not as emotionally detached or distant as he let on.

"Why would you ask to tag along? Did you think they'd want us to?" Jude asked Connor.

"Yeah, I know, it was kinda silly, but I heard new truck and got carried away. You know how I am about trucks" he responded.

Jude's phone chimed with a message.

 **Jesus: You guys have 1 min to get down here.**

"No way!" Jude exclaimed as he read the message.

"What? Asked Connor looking over at Jude curiously.

"Look" said Jude as he handed off his phone.

"Hell yes" Connor burst out excited. "Let's go."

"Wait" Jude said to a somewhat confused Connor as he quickly tapped out a reply.

"Ok, let's go" said Jude as the response chimed on his phone.

 *****Jesus and Miguel Outside******

"Is that your truck?" Jesus asked sounding incredulous.

"Yes sir, this is my new baby" replied Miguel with pride.

"Oh my god this is sweet" Jesus almost squealed as he walk up to the vehicle and started his inspection.

Miguel watched with a smile on his face as his younger friend walked around the truck and marveled.

"How" Jesus asked.

"A gift from my dad for my grades and baseball" replied Miguel.

"Damn you're so lucky and I'm sure you deserve it" said Jesus.

"Yeah, I really worked my butt off" Miguel returned.

"Know you, I'm thinking we should let the boys tag along after all" Miguel told Jesus.

"Why?" Asked Jesus looking at Miguel puzzled.

"I feel kinda bad telling them no. They wouldn't be in the way and we will still be able to talk. I promise. It's up to you, but I don't mind." Miguel replied. "It's not like we're going drinking or anything."

They both remembered what Stef said as they headed out the door.

 _"_ _Mom Miguel and I are going for a drive" Jesus yelled out to his mom._

 _"_ _Ok boys" Stef yelled back. "Be careful and be back in time for dinner both of you. Miguel I won't take no for an answer. And I'm sure I don't need to say it, but I am. No drinking. You guys are still too young plus you're diving. Have a good time loves."_

Jesus thought about it for a while. He realized that having the boys around migh good idea after all. God knows what being alone with Miguel could lead to.

"Ok I'll text them" he said finally. "You know nothing's changed you're still much too nice."

"Oh, here we go with that again" he retorted.

"Whatever, you know it's true." Jesus returned.

Jesus sent the text to Jude and a short moment after a reply dinged on his phone.

 **Jude: R U sure? U OK?**

Jesus read the message and sent a response.

 **Jesus: Yes and I'm fine!**

The two younger teenage boys came barreling boys out the front door and ran over to where the older boys stood beside the truck talking.

"Whooa, sweet" Connor exclaimed as he neared the truck. His eyes all wide with excitement.

Jude who was looking at Connor and smiling at how elated his boyfriend had gotten chimed in with his agreement.

"Shiny black 2014 Dodge Ram 1500 Sport, Hemi, quad cab, customized with chrome grill, rims and bumpers." Connor rattled off the specs. "I think I'm in love."

"Great, now I have to compete with a truck" Jude said as he rolled his eyes.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you know a little something about trucks" Miguel said.

"Are you kidding, I can't wait till I'm old enough to get my own." Connor replied excitedly.

"Well, get in let's take this bad boy for a spin." Miguel said sounding excited as well because he was a truck lover too and he was infected by Connor's enthusiasm.

They all got in the truck, Jesus in the front passenger and the young couple in the back.

"Ok, so how about we grab a couple of pies at the pizza shop on Main Street, then we head to the Board Walk at the harbor for ice cream." Miguel said to the little posse.

"Pizza and ice cream, I like the sound of that but we don't have any money" replied Connor.

All three boys looked at Miguel in agreement.

"Ok, my treat, I got plastic" Miguel offered. "Thank you dad."

"Alright let's go" they chimed in.

"Wait, first things first" Jesus interrupted.

The other three looked at him quizzically.

"Jude, Connor" You owe Miguel an apology.

"Jesus, What? No. It's Ok" Miguel protested quickly.

"No it's not" Jesus said firmly looking at the boys. "He's being a good sport but he was uncomfortable with the way you guys acted. That's not Ok."

Jude and Connor went silent with embarrassment. They realized what Jesus said was true. It was not their intention, but their behavior towards Miguel was indeed less than hospitable and respectful.

"He knows what I told you. I hope, I know you guys are mature enough to handle that trust. But there is so much more to him than that and what you see. Believe me, I know."

Miguel looked at his friend he was seeing side of Jesus he didn't know. _'God I'm in trouble. older Jesus is freaking awesome.'_

"You're right, we did get a little carried away, I'm sorry Miguel" Connor said.

"Me too Miguel, I'm sorry" Jude added.

"Thank you guys, I'm good. Really" Replied Miguel. "Now can we please go and get some pizza? I'm starving."

He started the truck and pulled off. He couldn't help the little smile that came across his lips as he cast side glances at Jesus. After a couple of minutes his hand wandered over and rested on Jesus' thigh and squeezed gently.

 **A/N: The four boys hang out. Jude and Connor wander off together and Jesus finally gets some answers from Miguel. Thank you for reading. Please review/comment, I need your feedback.**


	7. Where The Boys Are

"So, how about we hit the highway so you guys can experience how this baby runs?" Asked Miguel excitedly.

"Hell yes!" Connor chimed in eagerly.

"Wait, wouldn't that be the long way to the pizza place?" Asked Jesus.

"Yeah I know" Miguel returned.

"That's the point "Connor parroted in the back.

"Whatever, just get us there, I've got my mind set on a couple a slices of Hawaiian with extra bacon." Jesus replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm with Jesus on this one" Jude spoke up eagerly. "Extra pineapple for me."

"Hawaiian, ewww" chorused Miguel and Connor. "Meat lovers all the way."

"To each their own" Jude said. "You guys don't what you're missing" added Jesus.

Miguel reached over and turned on the radio and suddenly U2 was blasting from the top of the line stereo system.

"Johnny take a walk with your sister the moon  
Let her pale light in to fill up your room  
You've been living underground  
Eating from a can  
You've been running away  
From what you don't understand...  
Love

She's slippy  
You're sliding down  
She'll be there when you hit the ground"

All four boys joined in on the chorus on the top of their lungs as Miguel got onto the highway, glided into the left lane, stepped on the gas and let the Hemi come to life and do what it was built for.

"It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
She moves in mysterious ways"

And so the "fun-some" foursome sped along the highway with one of the hottest songs by one of the hottest bands on the planet as their sound track.

It was about five or so minutes when Miguel spotted the flashing lights in the rearview.

He eased off the accelerator and let the truck start gradually slow in speed. Hoping that the lights were not coming for him.

"Oh fuck" he exclaimed as the patrol car pulled up on his tail.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jesus.

"We've got company, I might have been speeding" he replied. "Might as well pullover and get this over with."

"Is that a police cruiser behind us" Jesus asked as he turned his head to see the flashing lights.

"I can't go to jail, Moms will kill me" Said Jude.

"Wait, we could go to jail?" asked Connor.

"Oh my God. Are you guys for real? Nobody's going to jail" Jesus responded.

Miguel had exited the highway by now as he had come to his exit. He pulled over on one of the side streets and watched through his rearview as the patrol car came to stop behind his truck.

"Shit!" He let out. "Like it wasn't bad enough." He added as saw the cop step out of the car.

"What, is this bad?" Asked Jesus.

The boys who had practically ducked down in the back we keeping quiet.

"I think we're all in trouble, but on the up side maybe I won't get a ticket" replied Miguel.

"Hey there buddy where're you going in such a hurry?" Asked the cop that approached the driver's side cautiously.

Jesus froze when he heard the officer's question.

"Oh my god, we're dead" he squeaked with his face in his hands.

"Hello Officer" Miguel started sheepishly with a guilty, embarrassed grin on his face.

"Hi officer" Jesus said as he leaned forward and waved.

"What? The cop asked incredulously as he saw the teenager's face.

"Wait" The cop said as he narrowed his eyes and looked at the young driver. "You gotta be shittin' me."

"Ok, who else is in there?" The cop asked.

Miguel lowered the cab window from his control panel to reveal a smiling and waving Jude and Connor.

"Everybody out!" He ordered.

Soon all four boys were standing on the sidewalk under the intense scolding glare of none other than Mike Foster.

"Miguel I didn't know you were in town" said Mike.

"I'm on a break from school, I'll be heading back in a few days" Miguel replied.

"Well I'm certainly happy to see you again, but you do know that speeding is against the law?" Mike said.

Miguel just rubbed his bald head with and embarrassed smile on his face.

"What am supposed to do with you guys now?" he asked.

"Not tell my dad and maybe not give me a ticket" Miguel said sheepishly.

"You're pushing it buddy" Mike responded.

"Don't tell Moms" Jesus interjected. "Please Mike" he pleaded. "Please, please Mike" Jude added.

"I'll think about it" said Mike. "Where were you guys heading."

"Over to Main Street for Pizza and then to the harbor" replied Miguel.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. No ticket. I won't tell Stef or Diego. If you promise not to speed and if you swing by the house and get Matt. He's home moping. His soccer practice was canceled. And Andy can't come over when I'm not home." Mike Said.

"Oh my god you're worse than Moms" Jude said.

"I try" said Mike. "I know how teenage boys think"

"Ok, who's Matt" asked Miguel.

"Mike's foster son and my best friend" replied Connor.

"Sounds like a fair deal" said Miguel.

"This is awesome, I'm going to text him right now and Andy too." Said Connor all excited.

"Andy?" Miguel queried.

"He's Matt's boyfriend, you don't mind if we invite him do you?" Connor asked.

"I'm cool" Miguel replied.

"Good, looks like it's all settled" Mike said. "Now get out of here and remember no speeding."

"Yes sir" the boys all chimed and got back in the truck.

After they drove off the boys started remarking how lucky they were that it was Mike that pulled them over. Miguel was glad that he wouldn't have to explain a speeding ticket to his dad and to Stef.

"Mike's place is not far from here" said Connor. "Neither is Andy's. We can get them both then head to main street."

"Ok sounds like a plan" Miguel replied. "So it looks like everyone is paired up. Jesus, looks like we're boyfriends for the day."

Connor and Jude could be heard trying to stifle their laughter in the back.

"Very funny Miguel, you need to stop. And you two stop snickering, I bet you're having a ball with this. Besides, I don't date guys." Jesus admonished. "Unless they promise pizza and ice cream… and drive a nice truck."

With that the four boys all burst out in hysterical laughter. Jesus always did have a way of saying things.

After a little less than ten minutes of driving they pulled up to mike place. Matt and Andy were already waiting outside.

"The one with the big hair, that's Matt and the tall one is Andy. Matt plays Soccer he's the best striker on the team and Andy is on my baseball team. He's our best pitcher, probably the best in our division" Connor tells Miguel.

"Baseball players in the house" said Miguel.

"You know it" Seconded Connor.

Jesus and Jude just rolled their eyes.

"God am I the only one that's not a sports jock here?" asked Jude.

"Don't sweat it babe, you're exactly what I like and then some" Connor reassured his boyfriend.

As the truck pulled to a stop Miguel commented "Nice looking couple, just like you two."

Connor and Jude started blushing at the remark.

The four got out of the truck to greet the other two boys. After hellos, fist bumps and hugs the two teenagers were introduced to Miguel.

Miguel was introduced to a fifteen year old Matt Murphy a boy he thought looked exactly like a younger version of Axel Witsel _(google him)_ a Belgium soccer player who also plays International Club Soccer. The boy had a friendly and welcoming demeanor and quick easy smile and the most intense hazel green eyes.

He was then introduced to Andy Yamotto who was just over fourteen and stood at six feet tall and was a young ringer for Will Demps _(google him)_ that used to play for the Ravens and the Giants. He seemed a little shy and nice. Miguel could tell by his hand shake and way his eyes locked steadily onto his that there was more to this kid than was readily apparent.

Matt and Andy being sports fans themselves and gay boys were immediately intrigued by the impressive, and stunning twenty year that Miguel was. Miguel, who stood at Six foot three with a body sculpted by the gods and better a looking version of George Wilson _(google him)_ of the Titans.

Soon the lot was loaded in the truck and headed to Main Street for pizza.

 **A/N: The six boys hang out. Jude and Connor, Matt and Andy wander off together and Jesus finally gets some answers from Miguel. Soon I will post the fic "Jonnor-Now that we are what we are" which introduces and explains Matt and Andy.** **Thank you for reading. Please review/comment, I need your feedback.**


	8. Guy Talk

The six young men were off on their adventure to procure the gourmet morsel sacrosanct to teenagers known as pizza to be followed by another delight called ice cream topped with anything ranging from rainbow or chocolate sprinkles to M&M's and crushed Kit Kat bars, add some fresh fruit for the sake of being healthy or just for the hell of it.

"Sweet truck, dude" Andy said enthusiastically from the back seat of the cab. "Dodge Ram 1500 Sport Hemi and chromed out. Impressive."

"Thank you, so you know a little something about trucks too?" Asked Miguel excitedly.

"Please don't get these two started about trucks" Matt chimed in, referring to his boyfriend and his best friend.

"I think we're going to get along just fine Andy" replied Miguel. "I mean baseball and trucks a man after my own heart."

"Wait, you play baseball?" Asked a surprised Andy. "What position?"

"Short stop and I bat third in the lineup. I play NCAA ball for my college" Miguel returned proudly.

"Man that's so cool, me and Connor play on our school junior division team. Connor is our catcher and best power hitter and I'm a pitcher." Said Andy.

"Best pitcher in your division from what Connor tells me" replied Miguel.

"I don't know about that" said Andy as he started to blush at the comment. "I just give it my best."

"Stop being so modest babe. You know this arm and hand is golden" Matt joined in as he raised Andy's hand and gave it a peck. "And it's great for some other stuff too" he added as he dropped his boyfriend's hand on his own lap suggestively.

"Matthew!" Andy yelled and his face was suddenly ravaged by a deep shade of scarlet.

"Well I guess he has a lot of experience gripping those balls" said Jesus who was turned looking at the boys.

The whole truck went raucous with laughter everyone except Andy, who had both hands covering his face as he couldn't believe what was just said.

"And don't get me started on how he fills out those baseball pants" Matt started to say but was cut off by a sharp poke in the side.

"I beg to differ on that, I think my Bae got more going on in some baseball pants, back and front, that's the only reason I even watch their games" Jude said as he bit his lips and looked at Connor with suggestive and mischievous eyes.

"You all don't want to go there, you ain't seen baseball pants filled out till you've seen this one in some baseball pants, back and especially front" Jesus said as he cast his eyes over in Miguel's direction.

Jude and Connor started coughing on cue as if they had suddenly choked on something and at the same time trying to stifle the laughter that they couldn't help.

Miguel just looked at Jesus with his mouth wide open in disbelief.

"Batter up. Oh I'm sorry that's not a bat, my mistake" Jesus rubbed in.

Jude and Connor completely lost it and fell out in the back of the truck, laughing so hard tears were rolling down there faces and they had trouble breathing.

Matt and Andy just looked lost.

Miguel was still looking Jesus with his mouth opening and closing but not being able to say anything to retort the evil boy sitting next to him.

Jesus motioned him to pay attention to the road since he was driving.

"I've got a bat for you" Miguel finally mouthed so only Jesus could hear.

"You wish" Jesus mouthed back and as he spoke his tongue glided over his lips habitually leaving them moist and delectable.

Miguel felt a flutter in his stomach and a hitch in his breath. _'I'm doomed.'_

"Are you guys together?" was the question that came out of nowhere and from Andy's Mouth more over.

The scene in the truck suddenly became dead quiet. Jude and Connor suddenly sat up, backs straight and eyes wide and anticipating, glancing back and forth from each other to the two older boys in the front of the truck.

The question hung in the air shocking and stagnant like an anonymous fart.

"What? No. I'm not gay and he's not my boyfriend" Jesus returned breaking the silence.

"I'm not going to pretend anymore" said Miguel "Baby we should just come clean and tell them that we're together." _'Payback'_

"What?" Jesus said, sounding flustered.

"Come on sweetie, I don't think they're gonna judge us." Miguel said piling it on.

Jude and Connor were doing their best to hold it in especially since Jesus was giving them a death glare, but they were failing miserably.

"I hate you" Jesus said to Miguel, conceding that his protest was not going anywhere.

"But I love you, ese" Miguel added with a chuckle. Revenge is sweet.

"I'm sorry, just the way you guys look at each other I thought.., never mind me, I tend to speak my thoughts sometimes." Andy apologized.

"Well in that case you and Jesus should get along quite well" Jude quipped.

"You know, you're enjoying this too much" Jesus said with a smile as he shook his head.

Miguel just smiled and puckered his lips and threw an air kiss at Jesus.

Jesus rolled eyes at Miguel and said "Yep, I really hate you."

"Okay guys, pizza!" Miguel said excitedly as he pulled up to a parking spot.

"You know I'm not that easy, a few slices of pizza won't make all forgivent. But it's a good start." Jesus said to Miguel as he undid his seat belt.

"My kindda guy" Miguel returned.


	9. Boys will be boys - Been there done that

The boys ordered three large pies, one Hawaiian, one Meat Lovers and one mixed veggie and meat topping. The pizza place had outdoor seating and they commandeered a picnic type table with bench seating to layout and enjoy their feast to be washed down with oversized sodas and bottled water.

The gang sat and engaged in a lively, sometimes boisterous but good natured exchange of conversation, antics and ribbing as they devoured the repast (a fitting end for pizzas that didn't stand a chance).

Connor and Jude sat side by side shoulders brushing, they shared the bench with Matt and Andy who were equally joined at the side, Jesus and Miguel sat across from them. They did not sit as close to each other as the boys but close enough for their thighs to be touching. Each aware of the contact but neither taking any action to move apart. Ever so often one would cast a quick side glance at the other.

"No, no" said Jude with a chuckle as he turned his head and scrounged his face.

"Come on take a bite" pressed Connor as he taunted Jude with a slice of pizza from which he had taken a few bites.

"I don't want to, stop trying to fatten me up" said Jude squirming away from Connor who was waving the pizza in his face.

"Jude, seriously, fat and you in the same sentence?" Replied Connor as he flipped his brows. "Come on babe take a bite, please."

"Whatever" said Jude as he relented and took a quick bite. "Satisfied?"

Connor nodded and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Is that my reward?" Asked Jude.

"Yep, plus you had a little sauce on your mouth." Connor returned.

"In that case let me get a couple of more bites" Jude said with a glint in his eyes.

The rest of the boys who sat observing broke out in laughter.

As they laughed at how adorable Jonnor was being, Jesus noticed Miguel looking at him and then to the slice he was holding.

"Don't even think it" Jesus muttered as he narrowed his eyes at Miguel.

"Whaat? I didn't say anything" protested Miguel throwing up his hands.

"Dude just give him a bite already so he can claim his reward. He obviously wants to" Andy chimed in as he addressed Jesus.

This time Jesus was surprisingly calm and deliberate. He had a smug look of resignation on his face as he spoke.

"We've been there done that, not happening"

Everyone at the table suddenly got quiet and looked at Jesus with wide eyes.

And just like that the tables had turned (no pun intended).

This time it was Miguel's turn to squirm, and for the rest of the boys to be shocked.

Jude recovered from his shock quickly and the look in his eyes turned to one of admiration for his brother.

The boys returned to their banter and antics and though it seemed that Jesus had momentarily gained the upper hand, something had remained constant, his thigh was still pressing against Miguel's. But, now it seemed more deliberate.

Miguel made a mental note and he had smug smile that barely showed and belied the warmth and fuzziness he felt inside.

' _This kid doesn't miss anything'_ Miguel thought to himself. He can't be upset though, because truth is, Andy is right. The longer he's with and around Jesus the stronger the urge is getting to pin him down and kiss him into submission. He's never quite understood why this boy has this effect on him. No other person whether girl and certainly not a boy has ever got under his skin the way Jesus had.

 _'Don't you understand you big fool, I'm afraid of what might happen if I dare to go there with_ _you again'_ Jesus thought to himself. ' _The first time I kissed you I lost myself, my whole world was about you. It took time, a long time to get you out of my system and establish myself again.'_

His head trip was interrupted when Andy asked a question in a most innocent and non-judgmental way "I don't get it, you're not gay, so how?"

"What? No, I'm not, I'm not into guys" Jesus responded.

"Okay" replied Andy still sounding confused as he looked over at Miguel questioningly.

"No, I'm not either, I'm pretty sure and if I was I'd be out and proud." Miguel volunteered.

"That's why I'm confused, so why and how did you guys end up kissing?" Andy asked in a most unassuming tone.

"Andrew let it go" Matt admonished gently.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Andy said quickly, sounding sincerely apologetic.

"It's ok" Jesus said in Andy's defense. "We were young and things happened."

"Things?" questioned Andy. "What thing… OWW!"

"I'm sorry babe, I stepped on your foot" Matt apologized.

The rest of the boys tried to stifle the laughter that was threatening to erupt.

"Whatever, well you guys might not be gay, but there is definitely something there" Andy resigned. "Maybe you might be demi sexual, at least where guys are concerned." Andy muttered. Shrugging his shoulders, seeming to be ready to let it go.

"Demi… what?" the boys all chimed.

"Oh boy, here we go" groaned Matt.

"Whaat? It's real, google it" Andy exclaimed as he threw up his hands.

"Please forgive my boyfriend, he doesn't mean any harm, really" Matt groaned. "Maybe it has something to do with being so tall at fourteen, the blood doesn't flow all the way up."

"Hey" Andy protested. "What are you trying to say?"

"Its ok babe, you know I love you, foot in mouth and all" Matt cooed as he snuggled little kisses onto Andy's cheek. "You're my big baby."

"Oh God, save the extra cheese for the pizza" Jesus blurted as he rolled his eyes.

"Dude, don't get jealous, not when you got Mr. tall and gorgeous over there looking at you like you hung the moon." Matt retorted as he gave Jesus a sly wink.

"Ditto to that" Andy chimed in.

Miguel's face reddened instantly at the comment and he looked away to conceal his embarrassment and bit his lip to contain the smile that was forming. _'Am I that obvious?'_

Jesus who was himself flushed in the face, just looked at Miguel, his eyes panning him up and down. Then a feeling he was all too familiar with started spreading through him. He had felt this way before, but then he was twelve and idolized the boy that sat next to him.

"Somebody said something about ice cream" Jude spoke up in an attempt to break the awkwardness that had suddenly developed.

Everyone quickly agreed and got up, cleaned up their mess and headed to the truck.

As they drove, Miguel could feel Jesus's eyes on him and when he turned and met them briefly, the look he saw made him warm all over and the fluttering in him stomach more severe.

His hand once again wandered cross and rested on the boys thigh and squeezed gently.


	10. We couldn't go on forever -You scared me

The boys reached the harbor and headed to the boardwalk that ran along the beach. The walk was lined on one side with little novelty and variety stores, surf shops, sea food restaurants and fast food places. There was a candy store that sold a varied selection of sweets but their specialty was salt water taffy. They came in just about any flavor imaginable. On the other side of the walk was the beautiful sandy beach that extended for miles and the vast expanse of the rolling Pacific.

The trip along the boardwalk would have been uneventful and not particularly memorable had it not been a particularly hot and sunny day.

"Oh my god, it's so nice and hot and sunny, feel that breeze coming off the ocean" Miguel said as he stretched with arms raised above his head.

With that and a quick motion he pulled off his T-shirt and stuffed one end of it into the back pocket of his skin tight jeans. He walked along for a few steps before he realized that the others boys were not following. They had stopped and were looking at him with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"Whaat? It's hot" he said throwing up his hands.

Jesus was the first to recover and said "Ok, you guys can stop drooling now."

"Ok" said Connor. "But try telling that to those people."

All the girls and women in the immediate area were starting to stare and nudge each other to get a look at the fine specimen that was Miguel. The boys and men were trying to be more subtle, at least some of them were. Some of the shirtless surfer and skater boys were pretty upfront with their ogling, even nodding their heads in acknowledgment and appreciation and making eye contact as they did, with no shame to their game.

When Miguel returned a few nods, Jesus felt a strange feeling creeping up inside him.

Miguel stood out like a beacon with his alpha male stature, his flawless skin and glowing complexion and a physique perfected by hours of gym and baseball.

It did not help things that the boy's low rider skin tight jeans did just that, they slung low on his hips. From the front, his V pointed the way to his snake pit (literally in his case) and considerable bulge and from the back, the sweet curve of the ass on this boy and just enough crack showing to blow your mind. Can you say commando.

Let's move up to the washboard abs, and the pecs just inviting to be used as a pillow and oh my god, he had a piercing which featured a modest gold bar through the base of his right nipple. The broad shoulders and his arms with impressive muscular development and definition completed the package. And it was completely unfair that he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Some guys have all the luck." Connor muttered to Jesus so only he could hear.

"Right, he's such a show-off" responded Jesus.

"I'm talking about You" Connor corrected.

Jesus was silent for a while, he had no response.

The show continued till the boys got to the ice cream store.

The six young men crowded into "Le Artisan" gourmet Gelato and Ice Cream Parlor. When Miguel walked up to the counter to order with the little posse, you could practically hear the panties dropping. The two teenage girls behind the counter suddenly became giggly and airheaded and the boy working with them just stood staring.

After everyone had ordered and they got their treats they resumed their stroll along the boardwalk.

They came upon a seating area just off the path. Miguel and Jesus told the boys they were going to sit for a while and suggested that they continue their escapade, which they did.

The two older boys found seats in a relatively secluded spot.

"Here taste this" Miguel said as he offered his waffle bowl to Jesus.

Jesus stopped eating his Passion Fruit and Acai gelato combo and dug into the ice cream and tasted a spoonful.

"Wow, that's really good" he said. "What is it?"

"Salty caramel with crushed Oreos" replied Miguel.

"Wait, you have something…" Miguel said, and before Jesus could react he reached over and swiped his thumb across Jesus' lip.

But instead of wiping his finger clean, he looked Jesus dead in the eyes and stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked it clean.

"You need to stop" Jesus responded as he narrowed his eyes at Miguel.

"Stop what?" Miguel asked looking at him mischievously.

"Stop acting as if everything is like it used to be. As if the last four and a half years didn't happen. As if we're still friends like before." Jesus replied. There was no anger or edge in his voice. However his eyes held steady with Miguel's and didn't waver.

Miguel's face fell and he dropped his eyes.

Then he did something that caught Jesus off guard, he reach over again and cupped his face with one hand. His eyes met Jesus' again, they were pleading and sad. His thumb was gently tracing the outline of Jesus' lips.

"Please Miguel" Jesus said in a soft voice. "Anyone can see." But he didn't pull away from the touch.

"I don't care" Miguel replied just as softly.

"Maybe I do" replied Jesus. "I'm not the same person you knew back then, like I said before, I'm past that now, how we were, what we used to do. I don't regret it though."

"Ok" Miguel returned as he removed his hand. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for how things ended with us. Sorry for just disappearing, for not calling or returning your calls and texts. Sorry for leaving you and for not being a better friend. If it helps… I want you to know that I hate myself for it. You're the last person I ever wanted to hurt. But I did and I hope you can forgive me for that." Miguel continued and his eyes never left Jesus'.

"And I'm sorry for thinking I could just come back and pick up where we left off, like nothing happened. As if I didn't fuck things up." Miguel added.

"Thank you. I guess. I don't hold any hard feelings. I did, but I got over them" Jesus replied. "But you have to tell me why Miguel, I have to know why. I never got over needing to know that."

"You know why Jesus. You know we couldn't…" Miguel said and hesitated.

"Go on forever" Jesus finished for him.

"Yes" Miguel agreed.

"Yes, I knew that." Jesus replied. "But I thought we'd always be friends"

"I've never stopped being your friend" responded Miguel. "But I knew I could never be near you and just be your friend. I would always want more. I was scared Jesus, especially when I realized that I liked you more, liked being with you more than Ashley or anyone else. I was fifteen, and I was…. I never said it then, I was too scared to say it and I didn't quite understand... I was having these strong feelings for and having sex with my best friend. My best friend who was another boy. And I couldn't help myself."

"I was scared of what was happening too. But it was so hard not having you around. It hurt so bad for a long time" Jesus Said. "I told myself I wouldn't let anyone get to me like that again."

"It was hard for me too. I thought time and distance would change things. It may have for you but not me. Even now, just sitting here, it's taking all my self-control not to grab you and kiss you senseless." Miguel said.

Jesus's breath caught in his throat and he let out a soft gasp.

"Don't talk like that Miguel, I'm not gay and said you're not either" replied Jesus. His comment seem to slap Miguel in the face and he immediately felt guilty for it.

"You know it was never about that when it came to us. It would have been easier if it was" Miguel responded.

"I know" Jesus said in soft contrite voice.

"You scared me…I understand it better now that I'm older" Miguel continued. "So I did what I thought was best for both of us. I had to. And I promised…" Miguel added.

"You promised? What? Who?" Jesus asked, his brows wrinkled with confusion.


	11. Special gift - all will be revealed

Miguel hesitated, he realized that he may have said too much.

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done" Miguel replied as he turned his eyes away.

"Miguel, don't pull that shit, tell me" Jesus demanded. "You owe me that much."

"Jesus, please, just let it go" Miguel asked, eyes still on his feet and his voice sounding pained.

Then Jesus surprised Miguel and himself because upon hearing Miguel's agonized plea, he reached over and cupped Miguel's face his fingers resting gently on the stubbled cheek. He gently lifted Miguel's chin and they locked eyes.

"Tell me" Jesus said, his voice was neither angry nor demanding, in fact, just more than a whisper.

"Anyone can see" Miguel responded softly, when Jesus' hand did not leave his face.

"I don't care" Jesus responded simply.

Miguel let out the breath he was holding, the feel of the warm hand on his face was melting away any resolve he had left and a feeling of complete calm was enveloping his being.

"Dad knew about us" he said to Jesus, their eyes locked steadfastly.

"What?" Jesus asked softly and sounding incredulous all at once. He pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair and his eyes widened as he tried to fathom what he had just heard.

"How?" Jesus asked as his eyes searched Miguel's, looking for what? He wasn't quite sure. Maybe some sign that he was joking, maybe he hadn't heard what he thought he heard. Maybe he would see something there that would allay the dread that was beginning to numb the pit of his stomach. But Miguel's eyes held unwavering and sad with earnest.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to know" Miguel replied, as he saw the look of shock and horror spread over Jesus' face. "I never wanted to see you like this."

"How did your dad find out and what?" Jesus asked, his voice trembling a bit.

"He found out the night of my fifteenth birthday. Remember that?" Said and asked Miguel.

Jesus took a quick deep breath and his face seem to change with the recollection. His cheek started to blotch with red. He even managed a smile, a real smile.

"Of course I remember…I remember everything from that day" Jesus replied.

"We celebrated your birthday, you me and her" Jesus recalls with a little bitterness in his voice when he said "her".

"Ashley, she had a name" Miguel interjected.

"Yeah, whatever, her" Jesus said as he rolled his eyes.

"What did she ever do to you?" Miguel asked as he shook his head.

"Nothing, you know she just… existed" Jesus replied dryly.

"I don't know why though, you knew I liked you better, I even said as much" Miguel said.

"That's the only reason I let her live" Jesus responded.

Miguel just shook his head.

"We went to the movies, we saw "Kick Ass". You sat in the middle and she was all over you the whole time. Then we went to eat after and then your mom came and got us. She had to go home and I got to sleep over. That was best part of the day right up until you tried to kill me.

"That's not what happened" Miguel protested.

"Well that's what it felt like" Jesus said.

"I'm sorry, you know I never meant to hurt you" Miguel said, his voice soft and remorseful. "That's something I never forgave myself for."

"It wasn't all your fault. I should have said something, let you know how I really felt about that. But I thought you'd be disappointed. I told you this before, that same night it happened." Jesus replied.

"I shouldn't have asked and I shouldn't have made you feel like you had to try to do anything to please me" Miguel returned.

"Well it was supposed to be your "special" birthday gift" Jesus said as he made air quotations.

"Miguel, it's fine, it happened, I survived, I got over it and I don't blame you for anything" Jesus added. "Now can you please answer my question about how and what your father knew."

"Well remember after what happened and it was so scary and we were both kind of panicky? All I wanted to do after that was just hold you and comfort you and make you feel safe again" Miguel asked and said.

"Yes, we ended up going to bed together completely naked and you wrapped your arms around me all night. Yes I remember that, it was really nice" Jesus responded and a smile curled his lips.

"Well dad was supposed to work overnight, but he banged out early because he felt bad about not being home for my birthday" Miguel sighed.

"No, no, please say he didn't" Jesus groaned.

"Yes, he came into the room to tuck me in, I guess, and surprise" Miguel responded.

The look of shock and horror returned to Jesus' face and he covered his mouth in disbelief and his face was now ravaged with a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god," was all that he could utter.

Jesus felt his chest tighten, and breathing became more difficult. The thought of Miguel 's father seeing them together like that was sending shock waves through his system.

He wasn't aware of when Miguel shot across the seats and was beside him, he just felt the strong arm wrap around him and pull him in closer. He wanted to protest, push the boy away, he even tried a little but the embrace was secure and unyielding and soon he just melted into it.

"It's ok, I never wanted you to know that. I know it was probably a little selfish. Please don't be upset but I always thought it was my job to protect you." Miguel whispered in his ear.

After Jesus calmed down and his breathing was back to normal he realized just how tightly and close Miguel was holding him.

"Umm, Miguel?" Jesus said.

"Yeah" Miguel answered.

"You can let go now" Jesus responded.

"Do I have to?" asked Miguel.

"What? Get off me" Jesus said as he pushed himself from the embrace.

"Trying to take advantage of me while I'm vulnerable? I'd call you a dirty old man but it doesn't quite fit." He added.

"Why would you say that? I didn't even offer you any candy." Miguel retorted.

"Whatever" Jesus returned. "I not even sure why I'm reacting this way. It's been over four years. Like you said what's done is done."

"That's true, but I guess it still feels like your privacy was invaded" said Miguel.

Jesus nodded his agreement. Miguel was still sitting next to him, their thighs touching and shoulders bumping. And oh yeah, Miguel still had no shirt on.

"Wait a minute" Jesus said suddenly, turning to Miguel as he did. His eyes wide with some kind of realization. "Did my moms know, did he tell them?"

"I think you would know if he did" replied Miguel "Have they ever mentioned anything to you?"

"No that that I can remember and definitely not about us concerning that. I mean my moms wouldn't have any problems with me having…"relations" with another boy but they would kill me for starting so young. I don't even want to think about what that sex talk would be like. I thought I was going to die when they did the birds and the bees thing. They even had props. Worst fifteen minutes of my life." Jesus responded.

"I can imagine. My dad took the shortcut, he gave me pamphlets and a box of condoms… two boxes, one regular size and one magnum, just in case he said, I turned out to be like the rest of the Contreras boys. Apparently it runs in the family." Said Miguel.

Jesus just gave him a blank stare.

"What, don't look at me like that" Miguel said.

"I don't remember your dad coming into the room that night" Jesus said, his brows wrinkled.

"He didn't wake us up, he said he just sat there for a while and watched us sleep. I guess he was in shock" replied Miguel.

"Oh my god" Jesus moaned. "The next morning we all had breakfast and they knew."

"Yes, they knew, he talked to my mom about it that night" Miguel informed.

"Oh shit, now it all makes sense, you remember the conversation that morning? Your mom asked me if I had a girlfriend yet and I told her that it was nothing official yet but I was talking to Becky Winters. And then you father asked if everything was ok with you and her… you know, Ashley. I did find that kind of odd since we did, all three of us, hang out for your birthday, like, the day before." Jesus said.

"Of course I remember. I was so happy that morning…" Miguel started to say.

"Wait, you were so happy you tried to kill me the night before" Jesus asked with sarcasm.

"Will you stop" Miguel said as he playfully shoulder bumped Jesus. "I was happy because I woke up with you still wrapped in my arms. Even after what happened, you stayed, you didn't leave and go home, you snuggled into my arms, even though you were hurt and frightened. Even though I was the one that hurt you. When you woke up you smiled at me like you always did, it wasn't awkward and strained. I still had my friend."

"Then how could you leave me like you did" Jesus asked. His eyes cast down looking at his hands interlocked in his lap. His voice was soft and laced with palpable sadness.

"I made a promise to my dad, he and my mom had a talk with me the next day. It was about what my dad saw. He made a promise to me and apparently he kept his end." Miguel replied and then he proceeded to tell Jesus everything.

All the unanswered questions would be answered, everything he ever wondered about would become clear.

 ** _*** Flashback ***_ **

"Miguel, sit, your mom and I need to have a talk with you" Diego Contreras said to his fifteen year old son.


	12. I like him - Promises

**_*** Flashback ***_**

"Miguel, sit, your mom and I need to have a talk with you" Diego Contreras said to his fifteen year old son.

Miguel sat, as requested, looking at his parents, wondering what could he have done to cause the tone of seriousness that was in his father's voice. And, why his mother looked so pained and worried.

"Miguel" his father started, his voice a bit softer and unsure. "Is there anything you want to tell us. Anything you think we should know?"

"Like what dad?" Miguel asked, sounding confused.

Diego thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Something about you that you would like to tell us" he said cautiously. "Miguel you know you can talk to us and tell anything don't you? That we love you and will always love and support you?"

"Yes, I know that" replied Miguel. "What is this about?"

"Miguel honey" said Milagros Contreras as she walked over and sat beside her son.

Miguel felt his mother's cool soft hand gently caress his face as she spoke.

"Honey is there something you need to tell us about… what's happened with you and Jesus?" she said.

"Me and Jesus?" replied Miguel again sounding confused. "Nothing happened with me and him, we're fine."

Milagros took a breath and thought about how to say what she asking of her son. She knew had to be careful, not wanting her child to feel attacked or reprimanded.

"What is the nature of your friendship with Jesus?" is what I'm asking.

"He's my best friend mom. Why are you asking?" Miguel returned.

Milagros paused and looked at her husband who gave a small nod.

"Yes we know that honey, but is there something more?" she asked gently.

"Mom, I don't understand" Miguel sighed.

"Are you and Jesus more than friends" his mother asked directly.

"More than friends" Miguel repeated softly "I'm not sure what you're asking."

"Miguel" his father said. "Maybe you can tell us why you and Jesus were sleeping together with no clothes on."

Miguel was shocked by the words that came from his father. He fell silent and his stomach suddenly felt hollow.

"What? How do you…?" he asked, his voice shaky and sounding nervous.

"I came into you room last night and I saw both of you asleep. I was shocked, I didn't know what to do or think so I just sat and watched you two for a while. I decided to talk to your mom first before talking to you. We decided it would be best to let you guys sleep through the night and so we did. But now we need to talk about it" his father replied.

"Miguel it's ok" Milagros said to her son who looked like all the blood had drained from his face. "We just want to understand what this all means honey."

"Whatever it means, we are here for you and we love you, nothing can change that" his mother added as she looked to her husband for his concurrence.

"Your mother is right son, we just need you to explain it to us" his father said.

"I'm not gay if that's what you think and neither is Jesus" Miguel said softly.

"Ok, so what is this, curiosity, experimentation? We're confused" Diego said.

"It's confusing for me too" replied Miguel. "I just like him."

"Ok and what about Ashley" asked his father.

"I like her too, a lot, but it's not the same like with him" the young boy responded.

"What do you mean honey?" his mother asked.

"I like Ashley, like that and I like other girls too. Let's just say I like girls, a lot. And then there's Jesus and I like him too. But I only like him, like that. I don't like any other boys the way I like him" Miguel responded.

"So if you're not gay do you think you're bi…?" his father asked cautiously.

"That would mean I like both girls and boys. But that's the thing, I'm sure I like girls and I'm also sure I'm not into boys. I just like Jesus. I don't know what it is about him, I just like him and I don't care that he's a boy."

"Ok, I have to ask this" Diego said as he took a deep breath. "Are you boys having…. sex?"

Miguel's eyes widened at the question, he realized he had to react quickly if he was going to convincingly answer.

"No, no" he lied, that was his business he thought. He didn't feel the need to share that with his parents. He looked terrified and pulled it off he thought. Maybe he did.

"I not trying to pry, I'm just thinking about you being safe" his father returned.

"I know about that stuff" Miguel said "You don't have to worry where that is concerned."

"That's comforting to know" his mother added.

"Maybe you boys are spending too much time together and the boundaries of your friendship are getting blurred" Milagros said to her son. "You've developed a kind of intimacy where gender is not a problem." She added, trying not to get too technical with her jargon. She was his mother after all, not his guidance counselor. Her chosen profession.

"I think you guys should spend some time apart, give you each time to grow and develop as individual people. As boys." Diego said to his son. "Especially now that we know that he is not your boyfriend."

"What difference does that make" asked the teenager.

"Well if he was your boyfriend, we wouldn't necessarily want to keep you apart. But there would be rules about visiting and sleepovers. Like you know… no closed doors and definitely no sleeping in the same bed. The same as with Ashley" his mother replied.

"Wait, but you never let Ashley and I sleep over" Miguel interjected.

"Oh yeah, that's right" replied his mother. "That's not going to change anytime soon."

Milagros and Jesus had that in common, they both thought that Ashley existed to be their bane.

"Well it seems now we have to be concerned about you and Jesus too" said Diego.

"We're best friends it's going to be hard for us to keep apart and besides I don't want to" Miguel told his parents.

"Miguel, this is for the best, but there will not be any more sleepovers from now on" his father said sternly.

"You can't do that" Miguel protested.

"Well actually we can young man" Diego said firmly.

"Miguel, think about it honey, it's not just about you is it? What about Jesus? You say he's not gay either. So, doesn't he deserve the space to sort himself out also? Asked his mother.

"I'm sure once I speak to Stef and Lena they'll understand and think the same way we do" Diego added.

"You're going to tell his moms" Miguel asked, his face more terrified than it had been throughout the whole encounter.

"Well they have to know why you guys can't spend time together anymore" his father replied.

"No, please you can't. I don't want him to get in trouble with his moms" The young boy pleaded softly.

"I don't think they are going to go crazy on him, if anyone would understand, it would be them" Diego replied.

"But they'll still think he did something wrong. He'll think he did something wrong and that people know." Miguel said.

"I'm the one to blame. I told him it was ok if we like each other like that. That it was ok if were together like that. I'll do anything you want, just please don't tell them." the boy begged his parents and for the first time since they started to talk, tears rolled down his cheek. Hot tears made their way down his face and over his lips and when he licked at them they were harsh like the bitter pill he was willing to swallow so the boy he was giving up would never know what transpired.

"Honey, let me talk to him alone for a while" Diego said to his wife.

After making sure her son was ok, Milagros took her leave and left the boy and his father to their détente.

"She can't hear you now dad so go ahead and say what you really want to say" the teenager said to his father in an emotionless voice.

"What? What are you saying?" Asked Diego, surprised by the boy's statement.

"Go ahead and tell me how disappointed you are. How you can't understand how I could like another boy like that. How you don't have any use for a son like me." Miguel said as the words left his mouth caustic and poisonous like venom from a spitting cobra.

Diego sat down across from the boy and looked at him in bewilderment.

"Why would you say or even think such a thing" he asked.

"Miguel, my disappointment is you not knowing how much more than that I love you. That you don't know that besides your mother there is no one else I love more, not even myself." Diego told his son.

The boy sat silently listening to his father speak.

"You think I don't understand. Well let me share a little story with you about when I was a rookie cop. I was on this street crime unit and my commanding officer was this guy named Lieutenant Reese. He was larger than life. This guy was the real thing, he didn't sit behind a desk and give orders he was right out there with us shoulder to shoulder. You felt safer just knowing he was there with you calling the shots. I was twenty three and to me this guy was Captain America. Any time I was in the same space with him I got nervous. I don't know how to explain it. But I do know if we were ever alone somewhere anything could have happened. I mean anything, for some reason this guy got under my skin." Diego told Miguel.

"You had a man crush on your commanding officer?" Miguel asked as he looked at his father with a smile threatening to overcome his lips.

"Yep, I guess that's what they call it these days" Diego replied.

"Dad, that's totally weird to be hearing and so TMI" Miguel said now smiling.

Diego walked over and sat beside his son and hugged him.

"I love you Miguel, never forget that" he said to the boy.

"I love you too dad" Miguel said as he returned the embrace and buried his face in his father's shirt.

"I will make you a promise, Jesus' moms will never know, but you have to promise me something too. I think for now it's for the best.


	13. We needed space

Diego Contreras laid out the terms of his deal with his son.

He watched as the look of despair and horror washed across the boy's face.

"I know it seems drastic mijo, but this is for the best, for both of you" he said as he cupped the young boy's face in both his hands and wiped away the tears that fell with his thumbs.

"It will be hard at first I know, but it will get easier. I promise." He spoke in a soothing tone, all the time reassuring his son that everything he was asking of him was out of love and concern. Making sure that the boy knew that he was never in jeopardy of losing the love of the man he had loved and idolized all his life. His father.

And so the deal was struck, and Miguel trusting in the love without judgment, free from the humiliation of being a disappointment, agreed to give up the boy that solidly own a tender spot in his heart.

Subsequently, over the next few weeks Miguel was always too busy with schoolwork and weekend baseball camps and practices to be able to maintain a meaningful friendship with Jesus. At least that's what Miguel's father told Stef. Diego made adjustments in his work schedule so he could be home with his son more and be more available. He was determined to maintain a presence in the boy's life, like an anchor, like a refuge, with a steady hand of guidance. It was simple, he loved his son. Whatever it took.

Meanwhile for a young boy who didn't understand why his best friend and the boy he worshiped suddenly seemed unavailable, weeks turned into months and his heartache was all too real. Jesus wondered if the things and acts they shared in secret and intimacy had now become regrets and the reason for the sudden coldness and absence. For his part, he regretted none of it. How does a thirteen year old deal with heartbreak? How does he deal with missing the familiarity of a friendship he had come to treasure and rely on? How does he deal with missing a boy that occupied a large part of world and his heart? How does he deal with missing the touch, the smell of him, his smile, his laugh, his approval and affection? He steeled himself and his heart and moved on. Thank god for a family that loves and supports unconditionally and a twin sister that can somehow sense and share the pain.

 ** _**End of Flashback**_**

"Maybe your dad was right" Jesus replied after Miguel told his story. "I don't think I would have been able to break away."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own either" Miguel said.

"But I still wanted to be friends, even if we didn't do any of the crazy stuff we did" Jesus explained. "I just didn't get that part, you were gone just like that."

"I felt the same way. That was the hardest part of the promise that I made to my dad" Miguel replied. "And after a while I felt so bad about it, I just didn't know how to make it right again. Then as time went on I started to believe that my dad was right. That I had done the right thing letting you go, for me and for you, by giving us space to sort ourselves out like my mother had suggested. I never wanted to be with another boy the same as with you. I knew for sure I wasn't into guys. I haven't been with anyone else, you know, another dude."

"No? Why Not?" Jesus asked as a little smile curled his lips. He couldn't help himself, he didn't know why hearing Miguel say that made him feel good.

"Did you miss the part where I'm not into guys?" Miguel answered. "But I came close once."

"Close? Why didn't you" asked Jesus suddenly curious and a little jealous if he would admit it to himself.

"Well it almost happened because he reminded me of…" Miguel replied as he looked at Jesus.

Jesus who was not only smiling but blushing a bit.

"But we never really connected and he's on my baseball team, too close" Miguel said shrugging it off.

"Anyway, I convinced myself it was for the best that we weren't part of each other's lives" he continued. "And I…."

"What?" Asked Jesus as Miguel hesitated.

"I felt so bad about what happened when we tried to… I hurt you and I couldn't get that out of my head." Miguel continued.

Jesus chuckled softly and a big smile washed over his face.

"What's so funny bro" Asked a curious and confused Miguel.

"That whole incident gave the phrase "scared straight" a whole new meaning" Jesus said as he made air quotations with his fingers.

"We were never not straight" Miguel returned.

"Looking at it now, I think it was probably for the best" Jesus said. "I realized that I wasn't into guys either… I was into you. I haven't wanted to be with another dude since you. The closest I've come, is occasionally popping a boner during a wrestling match. Talk about awkward."

Miguel smiled at Jesus' statement. He was happy to hear that he hadn't been with any boy but him. Somehow, somewhere in the back of his mind there was a dread that someone else had touched him, and held him and kissed the way he had.

"I'm not surprised wrestling is gay as hell" Miguel teased.

"You should know, I seem to remember you always trying to pin me down" Jesus retorted.

"Yeah, but we weren't wearing a one piece bathing suit" Miguel returned.

"It's called a singlet, thank you" Jesus said with some sarcasm.

"Whatever, but I have to admit, the pictures I saw of you, well…" Miguel said with a smirk.

"Shut up Miguel" Jesus said but he couldn't help feeling flattered.

He looked over at Miguel and did that habitual thing of running his tongue over his lip.

Miguel was suddenly quiet and looking at Jesus, his eyes targeting his lips.

"What?" asked Jesus softly as he noticed the change in Miguel's demeanor.

"I really want to kiss you right now" were the words that spilled from Miguel's lips.


	14. What's in a Kiss?

Jesus's heart skipped a beat when he heard what Miguel had said. His eyes flared and his mouth fell open. Suddenly breathing and staring in disbelief were all he was capable of doing. His brain was trapped between short circuiting and processing what he had just heard.

His body however reacted with certainty as a wave of tingling sensation suddenly washed over him and the subtle hints of emerging arousal were taking hold. His hand moved to his chest, his fingertips unconsciously teasing at a nipple that was already peaking through his tank top.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Jesus replied. "What would it mean anyway?"

"Why does it have to mean anything?" Asked Miguel.

"So, you want me to just kiss you for no reason?" queried Jesus.

"It could mean whatever you want it to mean" Miguel answered.

"What would it mean to you?" Jesus asked softly.

"I guess it means I'm not afraid anymore" replied Miguel. "You still scare me but I'm not afraid."

"But I am" responded Jesus. "It was ok I guess, when we were younger and just experimenting and discovering stuff, together. But I'm not that person anymore, I know who I am and what I want. I'm afraid that right now we're just caught up in the memory of how we were. You know, that opening that door again is not what either of us really want…."

Miguel chuckled softly and had a smirk on his lips. He shuffled closer to Jesus' side, their thighs pressing into each other, the bare skin of their arms and shoulders touching.

"What's… what's so funny dude?" Jesus asked.

"You said… we, that means you want to kiss me too? Being that "we" are caught up in the memory." Miguel replied with some coyness in his voice.

Jesus turned his head to look at Miguel just as Miguel turned to look at him and now their faces were inches apart. Their eyes meeting then going down to each other's lips.

"You wish" Jesus breathed out heavily and then he licked his lips the way he does, the way that drives the other boy crazy. Unintentionally of course.

"You have no Idea" Miguel returned ominously as he chewed on his bottom lip. God, he shouldn't do that, not in front of Jesus, and so close moreover.

It took all the strength and will power Jesus had to keep himself from closing the distance between their faces. A part of him was hoping that the other boy would be forward enough to do it. He stood up slowly, it was safer to put distance between himself and the temptation that was Miguel's mouth.

"Why did you come here today Miguel, why now?'' he asked as he took a few steps away, not looking at the boy.

"I heard about the accident, my dad told me. I heard you were hurt and I couldn't stay away any longer. I tried, I swear, I didn't know if you'd even want to see me. I know have I no right but I just had to see for myself that you were ok. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any more grief than I already have." Miguel replied and his voice broke a little as he spoke and the sound of it almost ripped Jesus' heart from his chest.

"Let me text the boys, we should start heading home so we won't be late for dinner" Jesus said and he was still not looking a Miguel. He could hold out better if he didn't.

"Ok, I'll take you guys home and then I'll leave. I won't bother you anymore." Miguel said.

"You can't leave, you promised mom you'd stay for dinner remember" Jesus returned.

"I don't think I should stay, I don't think I can. I don't want to make things awkward for you, for us. I couldn't stand that." Replied Miguel.

"It's already awkward, but stay, I don't want you to leave." Jesus answered. "And since when did you give on anything so easily anyway?" Jesus asked as he turned around and looked Miguel in the eyes again.

"Are you sure?" Miguel asked as a hopeful smile captured his lips.

"Pizza, ice cream and a nice truck, I guess you thought you'd get to first base." Jesus said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Miguel's mouth dropped open at Jesus' words. He made a charge at Jesus, who took off hollering down the boardwalk.


	15. Catching The Prey

Jesus ran along the board walk weaving his way through the throngs of strolling people.

Hot on his heels was a shirtless Latino Adonis gaining on him quickly.

Everyone looked at the two young men meandering through the crowd and the sound of Jesus' excited hollering seem to draw everybody's attention.

"Stay away from me" Jesus shrieked as he evaded the boy that was chasing him.

"Wait till I get my hands on you" Miguel hollered back.

"What's going on? Who are these two hooligans?" were some of the questions whispered among the people observing.

"Help" Jesus shouted out "He's trying to kiss me."

Some of the people on the board walk looked at the marauders incredulously.

After taking a look at who was chasing the boy screaming for help, somebody yelled back

"Stop running you fool, are you blind?"

Then someone yelled "what are you complaining about" that was one of the shirtless tanned surfer boys. "I'm next."

Just then Jesus barreled through a bunch of four young boys who quickly scurried out of the way so they would not get run over.

"What the hell?" Connor shouted. "What are these two up to?"

Just then Jesus ran off the boardwalk onto the sand and Miguel was now just upon him. Without the people as obstacles blocking for him, he was no match in speed for a boy that spent the better part of him time running from base to base and chasing hard line drives.

"This is going to be good" Andy said as they watched the drama unfold.

Miguel pounced on Jesus like a panther, wrapping his arm around the other boy's waist and pulling him down on the sand.

What ensued was a sight to behold as the two boys rolled around on the sand.

Jesus was steady laugh-yelling "no, no, get off me."

Now, while he was no match in raw power for the larger, stronger boy, Jesus was a trained wrestler, a pretty good one, the best in weight class on the team. He knew how to leverage an opponent's weight and size to his advantage.

So, utilizing his a little of his training, he momentarily turned the tables on a surprised Miguel. He flipped them so he was on top straddling the larger boy while he tried to pin the strong arms to the sand.

"Got some fancy moves" Miguel commented through grunts. "This works for me too, you on top." He added as he bucked his pelvis up under Jesus's butt.

"Miguel Contreras you perv!" Jesus responded, surprised by what was said and the very suggestive actions of the hot, half naked, covered in sand and sweat, boy under him.

In that moment Miguel made his move, using his dominant strength to quickly reverse positions. In a flash, Jesus found himself trapped under Miguel who was now straddling him and had his arms pinned down on either side with vice like grips and unbelievable strength.

"Now, about that first base thing" Miguel said in a low husky and terrible sexy voice as he leaned down and looked his prey in the eyes and then glanced down to it's lips.

Back on the board walk not far away, a little audience had gathered, girls, boys, men, women all observing, with varying degrees of fascination and even envy.

Four of these people in particular knew these two sand wrestlers first hand.

"Oh my" remarked Jude. "Connor why am I so hot all of a sudden… what's happening?"

"Not now babe, I'm drooling" replied Connor.

"I suddenly have the urge to rip my shirt off and run out there and jump in the middle" Matt commented.

"Just say the word babe, I'm with you." Andy joined in.

Meanwhile on the sand Miguel had started to lean in and Jesus was ready, boy was he ready. But, he quickly caught hold of his senses as he realized that his brother and his friends were watching. He didn't really care about the rest of the people gathered along the boardwalk.

"Stop Miguel" he pleaded softly. "Not here, not in-front of them, I would never live it down. Ever."

Miguel narrowed his eyes at him and then he turned his head to the boardwalk and sure enough, there were the horn dog four. They kind of looked like they were salivating.

Miguel groaned as if pained.

"That's twice now" Miguel said. "I like your brother and his friends but come on, they're killing my action here."

"I'll make it up to you, promise" Jesus replied.

Miguel smiled and a broad, bright smile laden with hope and anticipation. As he grinned he nodded his acknowledgement and he looked into Jesus eyes and did that bottom lip biting thing he does. You know, the thing that gets the boy beneath him hot and bothered.

"Stop with the lip biting already, before I have to do something about that" Jesus said while looking up a Miguel, his eyes fixed on the beautiful lips.

"Something like what?" Asked Miguel.

"Maybe I'll bite it for you" Jesus replied.

Miguel started going red in the face as he released Jesus' arms and sat up, still straddling the boy.

Just then Jesus' eye caught sight of something bulging and snaking along Miguel's leg.

Miguel looked down to where Jesus's eyes were focused. Now he was really red. He slowly got to his feet making sure to keep his back to eyes he was sure was still watching them.

He reached out his hand to help Jesus up. As he pulled his friend to his feet he noticed that Jesus too was trying to conceal the protrusion in the front of his sweats.

Jesus was now also quite rose faced and somewhat embarrassed.

"We can't walk back like this" Jesus said.

"I know" Miguel sighed. "Let's just sit here for while till things die down"

With that the boys sat side by side looking at the ocean, each acutely aware of the other.


	16. I feel you looking-Glad you came

"This may take a while" Miguel commented, referring to the fact that he had a super boner conspicuously straining again his jeans. He leaned back a little, resting his weight on both arms in the sand.

Jesus glanced over and his eyes widened as he saw the huge bulge in his friend's Jeans. He felt his own erection suddenly pulsate and he felt himself get even harder.

"I know" he groaned "and you're not helping any" Jesus finished.

"Try thinking about something else, try thinking about those four over there and what it would be like if they saw this." He said to Miguel.

"Oh no, I can just imagine" Miguel sighed.

After several minutes, the boys were sufficiently subdued so that they could head back to the board walk without causing themselves any embarrassment and without alarming or exciting anyone.

Miguel and Jesus were still covered in sand when they joined the boys on the boardwalk.

The gang of four surrounded them and started commenting on how they needed to be cleaned up.

"Ok, guys back up. I got this" Jesus warned.

With that he started to brush the sand off Miguel's shoulders and back.

The feel of Jesus' touch on his bare skin made Miguel shiver but he held it together.

After he was sufficiently sand free, Miguel returned the favor and it was Jesus' turn to keep composed under his electric touch.

The boys all headed to the truck as it was time to head back home.

The drive home was pretty subdued. The two young couples in the back were enthralled in their respective low keyed conversations, blushing smiles and canoodling.

The two older boys in the front were exchanging side glances and the same blushing smiles and all the while trying not give anything away to the others. Not that they would notice anyway.

Soon enough Miguel's hand wandered across to Jesus' thigh and squeezed gently. While before, the touch seemed more about friendship and familiarity, now it was something else, something more. Jesus placed his hand on top of the older boy's and his fingers gently caressed Miguel's. Jesus pulled his hand away when his phone rang.

"Hi mom... We're on our way home... Oh he did? What did he say?" Jesus asked sounding nervous. "Oh, yes we did. OK mom see you when we get home" he said as the call ended.

Jesus let out big sigh of relief.

"Guys Moms decided to do hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill in the back yard. Everyone is going to be home. They're expecting all of us, you too Andy. Apparently Mike called and gave them a heads up. Didn't sound like he told them anything else" Jesus announced to the gang.

A loud cheer sounded in the truck as the rest of the boys voiced their approval. The promise of hot dogs and hamburgers to a group of growing teenage boys is akin to throwing raw meat in front of a pack of wolves.

The rest of the ride was in relative silence for the two older boys. They engaged in mutual stolen glances and bashful smiles. After a while Miguel felt the weight of a prolonged stare coming from Jesus.

"What?" Miguel asked softly as his face started to rose over. "I feel you staring."

Jesus did not respond right away and Miguel turned his head to meet the boy's eyes. Jesus was still staring at him intently and the look in his eyes made Miguel look back to the road and his blush deepened.

"I'm glad you came" Jesus finally said softly.

Miguel's head popped and his eyes flickered to the boy sitting beside him and then a broad, radiant smile morphed onto his lips.

"Me too."


	17. Just wait - The way he looks

The gang pulled up to the Foster residence and after parking the younger boys milled out of the truck and headed into the house. The two older boys remained in the truck and took the opportunity to have a conversation without being overheard or interrupted.

"I need to freshen up a bit" Miguel said to Jesus.

"Me too, I'll get you a towel and stuff upstairs" Jesus responded.

There was a bit of silence, not awkward but more expectant. Jesus noticed that Miguel had a smirk on his big beautiful mouth and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Whatever it is you're thinking Miguel Contreras, you best forget it" Jesus cautioned, leery of the older boy's intentions.

"Don't be like that" Miguel teased. "I was just thinking that since we're alone at the moment maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Jesus cut him off dryly, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe you could..." Miguel was saying, before…

"Could what?" Jesus cut him off again.

"You know… Make it up to me like you promise" Miguel finished, biting on his bottom lip like he does while looking at him with suggestive, playful eyes.

"Really?" Jesus asked as his tongue glided over his lips while looking back at Miguel.

Miguel gasped with a quick inhale through his slightly parted lips.

"Ok" Jesus replied as he leaned toward Miguel.

Miguel couldn't believe this was coming so easily, he leaned in eagerly.

Their lips met and a closed lip, chaste kiss ensued. Then it gradually deepened, as Miguel's tongue pushed at Jesus' lip and was granted entry and a restrained, gentle play of tongues commenced.

When they pulled apart in a little less than a minute, they looked at each other as they savored the taste of the other's mouth on their lips and tongues.

"That was nice… much easier that I thought it would be" Miguel said softly as he smiled.

"Yeah, it was" replied Jesus. He leaned and open the truck door. Then he hesitated and looked back at Miguel and said,

"By the way that's not all I had in mind when I said I'd make it up to you" then he step out of the truck quickly and looked at Miguel.

"But this works too" he added as he closed the door.

"What? Wait, wait, come back here" Miguel called after him from the truck as he walked towards the house with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

Miguel actually wanted to jump out and try grabbing the silly boy and drag him back to the truck so he could find out exactly what Jesus had in mind in terms of making good on his promise. However he was momentarily babysitting a rather large and embarrassing protrusion in the front of his pants.

"Hey, are you coming in?" Jesus asked as he turned around and looked a Miguel. He had a mischievous smirk on his lips. He knew.

"In a few" Miguel said with an embarrassed reply. _'Fucker! He knows. Fucking tease.'_

"See you inside when you cool down" Jesus said, then he spun around and walked to the house. He was enjoying this.

 _'Yeah, the fucker knows'_ crossed Miguel's mind.

After Miguel had regained his composure, and after some adjusting of the offending appendage, he walked from the truck to the house. The door was open so he walked in, he could hear the laughter and talking coming from the back yard. He figured that he needed to freshen up so he headed up to Jesus' room.

"Finally" Jesus exclaimed. "Here grab these" he said as he threw a towel and a T-shirt to Miguel.

"That T-shirt is loose on me so it should fit fine" he added. With that he headed to bathroom to get himself washed up.

Miguel sat on Jesus' bed and waited for his turn.

Jesus was back in a few minutes. He walked into the room drying his face with a towel and he had also returned topless and stopped in front a full length mirror.

Miguel sat staring at the boy, Jesus had filled out impressively and his toned, muscled body and tanned skin held Miguel's gaze.

"What?" Asked Jesus with a slight smile. "It's not like you haven't seen this before and more" as he noticed Miguel's ogling.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare, you just look so good to me. I'd forgotten that" Miguel replied.

Jesus froze when he heard the words, he stared back at Miguel through the reflection in the mirror. He turned around slowly and met the older boy's eyes. In that moment he felt completely naked and vulnerable. Miguel's words rang so earnest, that it cut through all his defenses and left him momentarily speechless. The towel dropped to the floor as he walked over and stood in front of the boy whose eyes seem to see him and at the same time see through him.

Miguel sat on the edge of the bed with his legs apart, with Jesus now standing between his spread legs, his arms slowly wrapped around the younger boy's waist and his face buried into the bare skin of his tight stomach.

"I missed you" he sighed as he tightened the hug.

"Miguel I'm so scared" Jesus responded softly, as he returned the hug.

Miguel could feel the boy trembling in his arms. He stood up slowly and in doing so, he effortlessly picked up Jesus.

Now hoisted off the floor. Jesus' hands were now holding Miguel's bald head on either side. His eyes fixed on the big, hot, beautiful mouth that was Miguel's. He needed to get his mouth on Miguel's post haste. He went for the bottom lip, the lip Miguel likes to bite on and drive him crazy. Well, he was making good on a promise as he nipped at it. Miguel gasp and parted his lips and opened his mouth slightly and that's all Jesus' tongue needed to launch an invasion. The sound of the moan that was elicited from the larger boy filled Jesus' ears and fueled the fire now starting to build in his core. He felt when Miguel spun them around and laid them gently down on the bed. He knew Miguel was on top of him because he felt the weight, Miguel was exquisitely heavy, but later for that, right now his mouth and tongue were engaged in a battle for dominance. And he sure as hell didn't want to stop fighting.


	18. Hands On

Miguel broke the kiss and in a flash his T-shirt was flying across the room and onto the floor.

His intent was to get back the sweetness of Jesus' lips and mouth and to feel the contact of skin between chests without fabric as a barrier. Jesus however, had another idea and quickly latched his mouth on to the broad chest.

"Ooh my god" Miguel moaned rather loudly as he felt the sudden sting and a jolt like a hot wire connecting his nipple to the head of his dick which had started to twitch against his leg.

"Ooh shit" he moaned as the felt the ripples of pain and pleasure course through his entire body.

The wicked smaller boy had his nipple trapped between his teeth, the one that had the piercing, the one that was visible larger than the other, the one Miguel tweaked when he pleasured himself. The one he considered his weak spot.

Jesus could feel the spasms of the older boy's body, he had wrapped his arms around Miguel while his mouth was still leeched to the nipple, his tongue flicking at the sensitive tip. Jesus couldn't believe the reaction he was getting from the half-naked boy on his bed. He started to slowly grind the sensitive flesh between his teeth. Suddenly the boy started to plead for his punishment to end as he cupped Jesus' head in his large hands and started humping and grinding his rock hard erection into Jesus' torso. Jesus had no intention of letting go or easing up on the nipple, not just yet.

"Let go, let go" Miguel grunted out in heavy breaths. "Can't take any more."

But, Jesus did not comply, he just continued bite and lick at the nipple, embolden by the other boy's pleas.

Miguel started to whimper as the pinch on his nipple and the waves of pleasure started to intensify and seem to be overriding his senses.

Jesus decided he'd inflicted enough punishment and let go.

Miguel let out a big long sigh of relief and moved his hand proactively to his sore chest, biting on his bottom lip as he tried to soothe the nipple by massaging it with his fingers.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" Jesus asked in a heavy breath as his mouth closed in on Miguel's.

What ensued was more like two people trying to devour each other than kissing. It was sloppy and wet and hungry, with moans and whimpers, with tongue and hands everywhere.

Jesus' hand found its way to the huge bulge in Miguel's jeans and got a grip on the thick, hardness that was harnessed there.

"Oh my god, so big" he breathed into Miguel's mouth. "Gotta see."

Without breaking the kiss, Miguel started to undo his button and undo his fly.

"Take it out" he said between kisses.

Jesus reached in and sucked in air through his teeth as his fingers made contact with the thick, throbbing, turgid, hot penis.

By now they were both kneeling in the middle of the bed. When Jesus finally pulled his prize from its captivity and he looked down, his mouth fell open and his eyes bulged open. The last time he had seen Miguel like this was when he was fifteen, now at twenty, Miguel had surpassed anything he had imagined.

"What the fuck" was all Jesus could utter, still with a firm grip on the impressive organ.

"I've grown some" Miguel said as he continued to suck hungry kisses from Jesus' lips.

Jesus released his grip so he could reach in again and found the boys and cupped them gently.

Miguel decided to give an assist and slid his jean down his thighs as Jesus pulled his balls loose. Again Jesus marveled at the unfair abundance that his friend was gifted with. The large sack hung loosely, almost half way down the boy's thigh. The skin was smooth, soft and delicate looking, paper thin almost, and each testicle was the size of a small orange with the right one larger and hanging a little lower than the left. Well, nobody's perfect. He had always had an unexplained, particular liking for Miguel's balls. He remembered liking to take the larger of the two into his mouth and sucking until Miguel was writhing in pleasure and begging him not to stop. That was tame considering the guilty pleasures of all the other nasty stuff that Miguel would do to him in return.

"Your turn" Miguel said seductively as reached his fingers into the waist off Jesus' slim fit sweat pants and started to slide them down.

Miguel had a hand on Jesus' bare ass and the other cupping his face as their tongues searched each other's mouths. Jesus was pressed into Miguel's side with one hand on around his waist and the other stroking the huge, hard, hot dick.

Maybe they were carried away in the moment, if not, they would have noticed that were not alone anymore. Maybe they would have noticed when the door opened slowly and that there were now two other people in the room who were on the verge of bursting out of their skins.


	19. Lost in a moment

The backyard barbeque was in full swing. Stef was on the grill flipping burgers and hot dogs and corn on the cob. Lena had laid a spread of freshly chopped vegetable and fruit salads.

The conversations were lively, loud and happy. Brandon, Callie and Mariana with her boyfriend Matt were all present. The young couples, Jonnor and Mandy added to the melee. The impromptu get together had turned into quite the party.

"What's taking those two so long?" Connor asked quietly as he nudged his boyfriend.

"Dunno" replied Jude. "Why are you asking?"

"Hmm, just asking" Connor returned nonchalantly.

Then they shared a look.

"Are you thinking, that maybe we should go check on them, maybe?" Connor asked coyly.

"No, Connor Stevens, you're thinking that" replied Jude with an eye roll. "I'm right behind you."

With that the two young boys stole away from the gathering trying to be inconspicuous as possible.

"Connor we shouldn't be sneaking up on my brother like this" Jude said in a low voice as they tipped toed up the stairs to the bedrooms. "It's not cool… oh wait don't step there its creaky."

"Whatever Jude, stop fronting." Connor replied with a smirk, he already knew Jude was just as curious about what the two older boys might be doing as he was.

As they neared the door of the bedroom they could hear muffled sounds coming from inside.

As they got closer yet, they could make out what was be said.

"….Never get enough of you" they heard in a low seductive, almost desperate voice which they recognized as Miguel's.

"…Shut up and kiss me" that was Jesus sounding just as desperate and needy.

The boys froze by the door, which was not shut all the way.

Now, Karma is a bitch and every now and again she will bite you in the ass and Jesus was about to learn this. Not more than a couple of months earlier he had interrupted an interlude between his foster brother and his boyfriend. Well, actually he interrupted after he decided he had watched the two going at it long enough.

So Karma in her spiteful glory, has reversed the roles in this moment.

The two young boys were hoping for just this, to see the two older boys in perhaps a compromising situation. But neither of them were quite prepared for what they were witnessing as they slipped quietly into the room.

There in their splendid glory kneeling in the middle of Jesus' bed were the two almost naked young men, clinging to each other, kissing feverishly. They might have well been naked because they both were topless and their trousers were pulled down to their knees.

The two teenagers stood speechless, transfixed by the spectacle in front of them.

What a surreal moment in time, something seemed plucked from the mind of a depraved and voyeuristic writer, the sight of cleaved, beautiful, naked bodies, desperately exploring hands, hungry insatiable mouths siphoning succulence, eyes closed, awareness lost in the moment and two big hard dicks in resplendent glory.

For two young boys coming into their own sexuality, and starting to appreciate and explore carnality, this was an eye-opening, mind blowing moment.

Now there were four hard dicks in the room.


	20. who's to blame

Miguel caught sight of the boys from his peripheral. Jesus however was still oblivious to their presence. Too enthralled in the heat of the moment to be aware of anything other the nectar of older boy's lips.

The two boys stood transfixed at the spectacle that was being played out in front of their eyes. Being young lovers themselves should have prepared them, but this was beyond any expectation.

And so in a moment of wickedness Miguel decided not to alert Jesus to the fact that Jude and Connor were standing there on the verge bursting out of their skins and trousers.

That devil Miguel, cupped Jesus' head in both of his large hands, obscuring the totally unaware boy's vision.

All Jesus could do at the moment was moan as the older boy pulled on his tongue and sucked on it hungrily. Well, that was not all, because he still had a very firm grip on Miguel's appendage.

Miguel must have parted his fingers or adjusted his hold on Jesus' head somehow, because the smaller boy just stopped engaging suddenly.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?"

He was turning red quickly and breathing deep and hard and at the same time trying to rescue any shadow of modesty that he could.

All the while his cohort just grinning widely, without any hint of bashfulness nor was he in any hurry to cover up his splendid nakedness.

"You don't have to stop" Jude responded, pleading timidly.

"Please?" Connor begged in a small voice, sounding just as needy.

But Jesus was seething by now.

"What? No. Get out. Just get out. Now." He growled.

So the boys, obviously disappointed, dis as they were ordered.

Miguel snickered at little as he started to adjust his jean and return jack into his box.

Why are you laughing? Asked Jesus sounding a little annoyed. "It's not funny."

"Don't be mad at them" Miguel returned. Still sounding a little too jocular for Jesus' liking.

"Whatever, donkey dick" Jesus retorted. "It's all your fault."

"Oh my God" Miguel gasped.

"Do you have any idea of the hell I'm gonna go through, with those two?" Jesus said, sounding exasperated.

"Think they'll say anything?" asked Miguel.

"No, they won't. I'm not worried about that. But the questions and the teasing…" Jesus responded as he shook his head.

"Well if you ask me, they looked like they were having just as much fun as we were" Miguel said with a mischievous smirk.

"Of course you would think that" Jesus shot back. "Freak."

"Just saying" Miguel added playfully.

"You know, you're enjoying this a little too much. You may have just traumatized two young impressionable minds" Jesus said.

"Those two? Right. If anything, I might need a bodyguard now" Miguel returned.

"Bodyguard? Why? You could just hit them over the head with something huge" Jesus replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Fuck you. You got jokes" Miguel retorted as he quickly scooped his arms around Jesus' waist and pulled him in close.

"Well, you tried that dude. Didn't work, remember" Jesus said in a low voice, as he locked eyes with Miguel.

He might have made some other smart ass remark but his mouth was suddenly full of the others boy's lips and tongue.

"What, what?" Miguel goaded him playfully and suggestively after the kiss.

"You're an ass and you're totally to blame" Jesus answered through deep breaths with his eyes closed. "And I'm to blame for being so damn weak" he added as he pulled Miguel in closer and crushed their bodies together.

"I can't blame the boys too much, it's wasn't all their fault. I forgot to put the socks on the door" he sighed.

"What?" Miguel asked sounding perplexed.

"Don't ask. I'll explain later" Jesus replied. "Come on, let's go get some burgers."


End file.
